Prisoner of Love
by yuzumi29
Summary: Orihime menatap Ggio dan Soifon secara bergantian. Tiba-tiba saja suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi tegang. Orihime menghela napas lalu menarik sudut bibirnya. "Wah! Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, bukan?" # au, twincest. omatase! yumi to zumi wa koko wa yo!
1. Prison 1: Mistake

**P**RISONER OF **L**OVE  
by yuzumi29  
**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

_Prison One: Mistake_

|•.•|

Entahlah, mungkin pemilik bola mata _golden_ itu akan pergi jauh. Bagaimana bisa dia menyerahkan bunga mawar seindah itu, secantik itu, dan benar-benar … berkesan untuk dikenang. Memang, bagi para remaja bunga lili mungkinlah yang paling manis, namun berbeda bila itu adalah skripsi untuk anak kecil.

"Mawar itu yang paling indah," katanya di sebuah trotoar kecil di mana di sebelahnya mobil saling menyusul satu sama lain dan menggeram menderu.

Memang itu pengakuan yang benar. Ketika memberikannya pada saudara kembarnya, bola matanya berkilat. Benar, matanya emas, tapi kerlip cahaya itu lebih terang. Bukan sebuah cahaya kebanggaan karena telah memberikan mawar itu, tetapi semacam kasih sayang atau sebangsanya.

"Terima kasih."

Perempuan yang menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada batang menjulang dan tak berduri itulah saudara kembarnya. Mirip, hanya saja matanya berbeda warna. Iris mereka tidak salah, memang warnanya sedemikian rupa kontras dan bertolak belakang. Bibir perempuan itu membuat lengkung tipis, kembarannya ikut melakukannya.

"Untuk ulang tahunmu."

Bodoh, itu terlalu sederhana walau itu adalah setangkai bunga plastik yang bisa perempuan itu simpan di sudut mejanya untuk beberapa waktu yang lama—tidak seperti hadiah yang selanjutnya laki-laki itu beli.

"Masih ada satu hadiah lagi, tapi belum kubeli."

"Aku juga belum membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk**mu**." Tentu saja, ulang tahun mereka bersamaan.

Di lokasi laki-laki itu membeli _handband_ untuk ulang tahun adik kembarnya, dia memilih _handband_ berwarna kuning berornamen bunga. Menurutnya itu yang paling pas untuk adiknya, adik kembarnya.

"Baik, apa hadiah untukku?" tanya anak laki-laki itu nyaring dan nampak antusias di depan etalase toko tersebut. Perempuan di depannya mendengus. "Oke, oke, Soifon, kita tunjukkan bersama. Hm?" Pertanyaan itu disambut anggukkan dari perempuan itu. _"San, ni, ICHI!"_ serunya.

Di telapak tangan Shaolin Fon menunjukkan _handband_ yang satu model dengan yang Ggio Vega. Berbeda gambarnya—yang kini adalah milik Soifon, berhias gambar bunga dan milik Ggio bergambar kupu-kupu. Setidaknya ada satu celah yang berbeda.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya ada sinkronasi di otak kita," komentar Soifon rumit sambil meneruskan berjalan ke arah _zebra cross_.

"Sink—apa itu?"

"Sinkronasi. Kau tidak tahu apa itu sinkro—"

"SOIFON, AWAS!"

|•.•|

Dinginnya udara yang semakin menajam bukanlah alasan Soifon berlari kecil menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang berdiri di tengah taman bunga sakura yang sedang maraknya berguguran. Entah, gadis remaja itu ingin melihat kembali apa yang terjadi di taman itu.

Tentu itu benar: sebelumnya Soifon telah bercengkrama di taman itu beberapa kali hanya untuk melihat daun mengkerut yang berlekas menghampiri daratan. Ini pemandangan yang unik, tak mau ia lewatkan peristiwa seperi ini.

Matahari bahkan belum muncul, menjadi salah satu faktor pendukung tubuhnya bergetar. Kursi panjang yang menjadi sasaran rebahannya telah tertangkap retina matanya. Hijaunya warna cat kursi itu menyemburat dalam gelap.

Frekuensi laju langkah Soifon bertambah tinggi, walau sebenarnya ia tahu tak akan ada yang merebut kursinya di pagi buta sepertinya.

"Ah," bisiknya ketika mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk. Pohon sakura yang paling dekat dengannya adalah pohon sakura di mana ia pernah ber-_hanami_ di bawah naungannya. Bersama ayahnya, Byakuya, dan ibunya, Yoruichi. Ibu dari ayahnya, Lisa, pun ikut bersama mereka.

Dan satu orang lain yang sebelas tahun ini tak ia temui, kakak kembarnya. Februari yang akan datang menandakan dua belas tahun ia tak bertemu dengan kakak kembarnya itu. Tenang, tenang, tak lama lagi pasti ia datang menemuimu, Soifon.

Atau haruskah ia sendiri yang mencarinya ke sekeliling dunia? Suami Lisa, Aizen, tak pernah memberitahunya tentang keberadaannya dan kakak kembarnya pada Soifon, walau Soifon memaksa sekali pun—dan itu tak mungkin ia laksanakan.

Soifon mengusap lengan atasnya dengan kasar. Sudah tahu hawa saat ini dingin, tetapi ia tetap menjadikan guguran sakura sebagai tontonannya. Belum meminta izin pergi keluar rumah dan belum pulang hingga matahari telah menjajahi, bukanlah hal yang baik.

Kehangatan matahari mulai terasa melekat di kulitnya, matahari telah ikut campur dalam guguran sakura yang ia amati.

Soifon menarik diri dari kursi hijau itu. "Lil'?" tebaknya ketika melihat siluet tubuh kecil di tengah kelebatan kabut pagi hari. "Sedang apa kau—?"

"Ke rumahku, sebentar saja," jawab gadis mungil yang wajahnya semakin jelas terlihat ketika kabut mulai pergi meninggalkan wilayah tersebut.

|•.•|

Ggio mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, kemudian menipiskan celah bola matanya melihat. "Kau.. Tesla, ya?" Ketika Tesla yang dimaksud menjawab: "wah, bagaimana kau tahu?" Ggio menjawab lantang, "TENTU saja, aku TAHU! Kau menghiasi _cover_ halaman majalahku di edisi yang paling kubenci!"

Starrk mendesah melihat Ggio yang tengah duduk di salah satu dari sekian kursi dalam kafe ternama di Meksiko itu. Lalu bola mata Starrk bergulir mengamati kerutan di dahi Tesla yang juga berdiri di sebelahnya. "Jangan iri, Nak. Aku menghampiri mejamu karena mau menawarimu pekerjaan."

"_CS? Cleaning Service? _Maaf, aku sudah menerima tawaran menjadi _CS_ di studio lain." Ggio menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengaduk cokelat dinginnya. Wajahnya yang terlihat jahil dari atas sama sekali berbeda bila dilihat jelas dari bawah. Terlihat kebimbangan.

Tesla nyaris tertawa keras bila bibirnya tak dibekap oleh Starrk. "Jauh lebih baik dari itu," ungkap Starrk penuh teka-teki. Tesla masih menahan tawanya sambil berusaha menggigit telapak tangan besar Starrk.

"Ketua _CS_? Itu juga gelar yang aku dapat di studio _FLM_," desis Ggio terus mengaduk cokelatnya. Dari sudut mata Ggio, dapat terlihat Tesla mengepal telapak tangannya dan meninju ke udara. Punya saingan di _FLM_, mungkin.

Tesla membuat sikunya menyikut Starrk lalu berujar separuh berbisik, "lupa sekarang jam berapa? Aku malas bercanda dengan bocah agensi _LCM_—eh, _FLM_ ini." Tesla mengerucutkan bentuk datar bibirnya. Melihat Ggio tajam lalu kembali pada Starrk.

"Singkatnya aku ingin kau menerima pekerjaan _modelling_ di agensiku." Starrk berbicara perlahan, namun tanggapannya hinggap cepat.

"Hah? Kau gila atau apa? Benarkah? Kapan aku bisa—berhenti menjalankan pekerjaan menjadi _CS_ yang menyebalkan itu dan—mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sepertinya mengasyikkan ini?" Hanya tiga pertanyaan namun cukup membuat Starrk pusing dan Tesla mengekeh sambil membisik: "norak."

"Tesla, Tesla, hentikan. Apa kau cemburu, dia lebih keren daripada—" Starrk berhenti berbicara setelah Tesla memelototinya. "—Ulquiorra Schiffer?" lanjut Starrk hati-hati menyebut nama saingan Tesla itu Tesla mengangguk mentap kemudian menjembabkan diri di kursi seberang meja Ggio.

Diraihnya _mug_ Ggio lalu menyeruput cokelat dingin Ggio dan berkata lantang setelah membersihkan sisi bibirnya, "kita kalahkan Schiffer bersama!" sementara Ggio tak menjawab dan membelalakkan matanya pada _mug_ yang semula berisi cokelat dan kini kosong melompong.

Starrk hanya bisa mematung menunggu kalimat yang selanjutnya Ggio luncurkan. Semacam "aku terima" dan bukan seperti kalimat—

"Aku tolak!"

Mengangalah bibir Starrk, dan Tesla mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. "Kau—!" Tesla mendesis. "Ayolah, _brother_, tadi Starrk bilang _'aku ingin kau menerima'_ dan bukan menawarkan. HOI, ini **perintah**, Tuan!" tekan Tesla dan memaku Ggio di sandaran kursinya, berikutnya melepasnya lagi.

"Pikirkan ini, Tesla Lindocruz! Aku akan terjebak bersamamu setiap saat dan kamu akan"—Ggio merebut kembali _mug_-nya—"merebut minuman cokelatku setiap saat!" Ggio mendengus dan menjungkir balik mug tersebut hingga beberapa tetes berwarna cokelat muda bertetesan dari dalamnya. "Aww, kasihannya aku," tambahnya menyindir Tesla.

Tesla melirik Starrk sesaat lalu mengedik bahunya sehingga sendi pelurunya bekerja. Starrk menatap Tesla dengan tatapan 'sudahlah, tak ada gunanya memaksa'.

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah saja. Ini kartu nama"—Tesla merogoh saku dada Starrk lalu mengacungkan selembar kartu nama—"Starrk. Hubungi dia bila kamu berubah.., ehm, hoaam, aku mengantuk. Ayo kita pergi, Starrk." Tesla bangkit lalu bergeags berjalan keluar.

Ggio mengerling menatap benda persegi panjang dan berwarna putih di hadapannya. Kepalanya terangkat menatap punggung Tesla dan Starrk yang semakin menjauh secara bergantian dengan kartu nama itu. "Tu-tunggu!"

Tesla tersenyum simpul. "Hmm, lihat siapa yang berubah pikiran sesuai yang aku harapkan?" Dengan elegan Tesla berbalik dan memasang senyum yang biasa ia pamerkan di lembaran kertas dan iklan di televisi. "Jadi?"

"Aku terima!"

Starrk terbelalak terkejut akan yang baru saja disaksikannya. "Kurasa kau lebih cocok jadi ketua agensi, Tesla." Yang diajak berkomunikasi menimbang kepalanya.

"Dengan senang hati."

"Itu bercanda, bodoh." Starrk melirik Ggio lalu berujar, "studioku sebenarnya di Jepang, di Meksiko aku hanya mencari model yang pantas. Kau mau menerima, walau kau harus pindah ke Jepang sekali pun?"

Tesla lupa bagian _'ke Jepang' _ini dan segera mengatakan, "hei, itu _handband_ yang bagus," agar Ggio terpancing untuk tetap ikut.

|•.•|

Soifon membetulkan lagi posisi duduknya di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Lilynette yang kelewat dari batas, lembutnya. "Ish … Jadi, apa, Lilynette?" tanya Soifon langsung ke permasalahan. Lilynette membuka celah bola matanya lebih besar.

Lilynette kemudian berkata, "tak mau berbasa-basi dulu, Soifon? Seperti di mana kakakmu, atau tentang teman _SMS_-mu, Ulquiorra Schiffer itu, atau …" Lilynette menggantung kalimatnya dan menunggu jawaban Soifon.

Bibir Soifon berkedut. Sudah jelas ia ingin langsung ke pokok permasalahan yang akan Lilynette bahas kali ini. "Langsung saja, 'Ily," desah Soifon kalut masih karena sofa ruang tamu itu. Rupanya kancing belakang celananya tersangkut di beberapa benangnya.

"Err, maaf Soifon, ini bukan hanya berita"—Lilynette menyentuhkan dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya—"tapi juga permintaan." Dan Lilynette mulai sadar akan masalah yang sedang Soifon alami. "Perlu bantuan?" dan selesailah masalah kecil Soifon. "Biar kuambilkan minum."

"Hei, aku tak akan lama berada di sini. Tenanglah. Apa?" tanya Soifon datar seraya mengelus jari telunjuk yang memerah karena membebaskan kancing celananya. Soifon menatap Lilynette lekat-lekat. "Aku akan membantumu sebisaku," ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Lilynette memberikan kerlingan sesaat untuk dapurnya kemudian membalas tatapan Soifon. "Oke." Lilynette yang duduk di kursi tak bersandaran menjatuhkan bagian atas tubuhnya ke belakangnya hingga separuh berguling. "Kakakku akan kembali. Haah." Lilynette setengah menguap.

Soifon ingin mengerutkan dahinya, karena heran, namun tak ia lakukan. "Seharusnya kau senang, Lil'. Kakakku—oke, kakak kembar—tidak kembali dalam jangka waktu sekian juta tahun," ungkap Soifon agak membuka diri pada Lilynette, teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Hiperbola," komentar Lilynette sambil kembali berdiri membenarkan posisi berduduknya. "Soifon, aku tidak senang satu kamar dengan kakakku—tidak sepertimu yang manja," Lilynette menambahkan ledekan.

"Teruslah bermimpi."

"Dengar baik-baik, aku tak mau mengulangnya lagi: izinkan aku tinggal di rumahmu. Beberapa bulan saja," jelas Lilynette dengan cepat, karena ingin cepat berhenti meminta.

Soifon mendekatkan pandangannya pada Lilynette dan bertanggap, "izinkan kau—apa?"

Lilynette beranjak berdiri di atas tumpuan kakinya lalu berkacak pinggang. "Aku sudah bilang: aku tak mau mengulangnya lagi."

"Tentu saja kau boleh tinggal di rumahku." Soifon menyilangkan kedua punggung kakinya. Lalu bunga di dalam vas bunga ruang tamu keluarga Lilynette menyita perhatiannya. Oh hanya bunga mawar. Faktanya, bunga tersebut memanglah cantik. Dan memang membuat Soifon mengenang ulang tahunnya sebelas tahun silam.

Lilynette segera terloncat dan ingin segera mengeluarkan emosi kesenangan yang membuncah di dalamnya. Namun ekstasi itu tertahan ketika ia melihat Soifon yang bisa dibilang sedang melamun. Lilynette membeku. "Ah, bunga itu. Maaf. Padahal aku tahu."

Soifon melirik Lilynette perlahan. "Tentang bunga berwarna merah itu? Bukan masalah," desah Soifon sambil mengusap _handband_ bergaris kuningnya.

"Lilynette, kau tahu ini apa?" Soifon menunjuk _handband_-nya.

"_Handband_, Soifon," jawab Lilynette dengan senyum penuh makna. Tentu ia tahu lebih dari sekedar kata _handband_. "Dan itu keren," tambah Lilynette.

|•.•|

Ggio duduk di ruang tamu bersama Aizen—_jiisan_ Ggio yang memutuskan untuk membawa Ggio ke Meksiko—di kursi yang berbeda. Barisan gigi Ggio semakin ia tekan. Alis mata Ggio semakin bertaut setiap beberapa selang waktu.

"Kesempatan ini hanya datang satu kali," tekannya dengan suara pelan namun berat. Mendukung kalimat lain yang sebelumnya membanjiri gendang telinga Aizen.

"Hanya beberapa saat saja, Aizen-_jiisan_," pintanya. "Atau lebih lama," tambahnya agak membuat lengkungan di bibirnya.

Aizen mengeluh. "Ggio, pendidikan di Meksiko itu lebih baik, bukan begitu? Kamu bisa menjadi penerus perusahaanku dengan pendidikan yang tersedi—"

"Aku"—Ggio menggebrak meja transparan dalam ruang tamu itu—"INGIN mengambil jalan menuju pekerjaan yang aku raih dengan usahaku sendiri." Lalu ia meremas taplak mejanya agak kasar. Vas bunga di atas taplaknya bisa saja terjatuh bila amarah Ggio membuncah lebih dari ini.

Apa mau _jiisan_ itu, sih? Sejak Ggio masih kecil selalu saja mengurus perusahaannya. Memang Aizen memberikan ia kesempatan bersekolah di sekolah ternama Meksiko, ia tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang lebih dari itu.

"Ggio …" Aizen berkata lembut agak dibuat-buat. "Aku ingin kamu sukses di masa—" perkataan Aizen dipotong lagi.

"Apa susahnya, Aizen-_jiisan_? Hm?" ucap Ggio sambil merenggangkan kepalannya terhadap taplak meja itu. Bola matanya mulai memancarkan kesarkastikan. Kemudian dia berdiri menjauhi ruangan besar itu dan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

Telapak tangannya agak bergetar ketika menyentuh kenop pintu karena mengingat betapa _jiisan_-nya itu selalu memutuskan ke mana selanjut ia harus menyentuhkan langkah kakinya. Kemudian ia memutar kenopnya dan perlahan memasuki kamarnya lalu menutup kembali pintunya seperti sediakala.

Ponselnya bergetar beberapa detik setelah Ggio menjembabkan diri ke dalam ranjangnya. Ponselnya berada di sebelahnya. Begitu melihat layarnya, ia membatin refleks tanpa perintah, _Avirama._

_Kau benar-benar mau ke Jepang, Ggio? Hanya berkunjung atau pindah untuk seterusnya? Bila untuk seterusnya, _fangirl_-mu akan kuambil._

Ggio agak tersenyum tipis di bagian akhirnya. Lalu ia kembali terdiam dan menatap bunga mawar di sisi lampu di atas meja lampunya. "Aizen," rutuknya tak sopan. "Oh, di mana pula keluargaku—yang asli?" Dua kata terakhir ia ucapkan getir. Ia tak tahu keluarganya yang sebenarnya.

"Mereka pasti akan mengizinkanku," keluhnya seraya membenamkan dahi ke dalam bantal lembutnya.

Tanpa melihat layar ponselnya ia mengetikkan; _Tentu saja, Avirama, aku akan memaksa _jiisan_ itu. Atau kabur._

"Ggio." Suara serak namun tinggi milik Aizen terdengar dari bawah dan Ggio sama sekali tak berniat untuk menggubrisnya sampai permintannya dikabulkan. Ggio bisa pergi keluar bila hanya untuk makan—menjebloskan diri keluar rumah melalui bingkai jendela kamarnya.

Sekitar lima detik Ggio tetap mengutak-atik ponselnya, Aizen berseru lagi, "Ggio. Cepat turun."

Bola mata Ggio terekspos semakin sempit dan langsung beranjak berdiri—walau sempat terhuyung-huyung—menuju pintu kamarnya lalu membukanya kasar sekali. Bila pintu kamarnya adalah makhluk hidup mungkin sudah menjerit karena Ggio membantingnya juga.

Hei, mana mungkin ia memberitahumu tentang keluargamu.

Sudah sebatas itu yang perlu kau tahu—menurut Aizen.

"Ada apa lagi, Aizen-_jiisan_?" bola matanya berputar malas. Aizen melempar beberapa lembar kertas ke atas meja kaca di ruang keluarga itu. Ggio melirik beberapa kertas itu—ah! Laporan tentang sekolahnya.

"Kamu tidak akan pernah sukses, hanya menjadi seorang model," nadanya menggeram marah, Ggio menjejalkan tangannya ke saku, menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya.

"Lalu, apa? _Jiisan_ sudah puas mengatur hidupku, belum?" Ggio mendongakkan kepalanya, seolah menantang satu-satunya keluarga yang ia kenal itu.

"Ggio— "

"_Jiisan _bukan ayahku atau pun ibuku, _jiisan_ hanya kakekku, _jiisan_ tidak berhak mengatur hidupku, _jiisa_— "

_PLAK!_ Perkataan Ggio langsung terhenti, tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipinya yang berdenyut sakit akibat tamparan yang baru saja diberikan oleh Aizen. Ia angkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Aizen.

Aizen sendiri langsung berbalik dan membelakangi Ggio. Pemuda beriris emas itu menggertakan giginya dan kemudian berbalik untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya.

BLAM!

Sebuah bantingan keras, menjadikan pertanda betapa kesalnya ia akan sikap kakeknya. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, ia mengambil tas ranselnya, ia jejalkan dengan paksa berpuluh stel pakaian ke dalamnya. Dan dengan segera ia buka lebar kaca jendelanya.

Dan detik berikutnya, dia keluar tanpa kata dari sangkar yang bagaikan jutaan tahun memenjarai dirinya dan keinginannya. Tanpa kata.

|•.•|

Tesla terbelalak—"Hah? Kamu kabur dari rumah?"—sementara Starrk hanya melirik lelah dari kursi kemudi. "Tapi kita sudah **DI** Jepang! Starrk! Memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab?" tanya Tesla ribut. Starrk hanya menggeleng malas. Ayolah, itu bukan masalah Starrk.

Ggio tersenyum lima jari. "Aku tinggal di mana?" tanyanya tak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang Tesla cankam untuknya.

"Di rumah kenalanku—rumah sahabat adikku. Rumah mereka kelewat besar tetapi penghuninya hanya tiga orang. Tidak masalah, bukan?" jelas Starrk diruntuni pertanyaan. Dari kaca spion mobil sebelah kanan, terlihat Ggio menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nah, yang itu."

Tesla lebih dulu melonjak dan menanyakan pertanyaan standar yaitu, "mana?" dan dilanjutkan dengan, "aku tinggal di mana?"

Starrk mengetuk kuku jari telunjuknya terhadap setir mobilnya. "Apartemen. Sewa saja." Starrk kemudian menghindar dari tinju Tesla.

Tak butuh lama bagi mereka untuk segera sampai di depan rumah tetangga Starrk itu. Starrk meminta Ggio tinggal di sana karena Ggio masih pemula dan pastilah lebih membutuhkan banyak bantuannya.

Starrk meninggalkan Ggio dan Tesla di depan rumah tersebut. Tesla hanya ingin mengantar sesaat, sementara Starrk ingin segera menyapa adiknya walau hanya kata "hei" saja. Adiknya bernama Lilynette. Ya, Lilynette. Sahabatnya? Tentu saja gadis itu.

Ggio melihat papan nama keluarga itu, Kuchiki. Kepalanya sedikit merasakan pusing menusuk—memangnya itu papan kutukan? Tak mau menghabiskan waktu, ia segera berjalan dan mengetuk pintu mahoni rumah itu.

Tesla berjalan di belakangnya sambil memperhatikan jari-jari Ggio yang menekan-nekan dahinya ketika Ggio menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menekan bel rumah tersebut. Sahutan lantang ibu rumah tangga itu terdengar.

Cklek. Sosok berambut ungu dengan warna mata yang tak jauh berbeda dari Ggio menyambut kedatangannya. "Sela—" perkataan wanita itu terhenti saat retina matanya menangkap iris keemasan milik Ggio.

Dan selanjutnya wanita itu tidak mendorong sepatah kata pun untuk keluar dari bibirnya selama selang waktu lima detik—itu cukup lama. Ggio hanya terpaku karena tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Tesla mengambil satu langkah di depannya. "Err—"

Wanita tersebut mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. "Oh, selamat datang. Teman Starrk, yah?" tanya wanita itu antusias. "Aku Yoruichi. Selamat datang anak muda," sambutnya sembari tersenyum ramah. Bagaikan beberapa detik terakhir tak ada belalakan di matanya. "Masuk?" tawarnya masih dengan senyum.

Ggio mengangguk dalam dan Tesla hanya membalas senyum Yoruichi kemudian menjejakkan kakinya searah dengan Ggio. Yoruichi memasuki rumahnya sendiri diikuti dua orang tamunya.

Panik, benar-benar ia panik. Seharusnya, Aizen sudah membawa Ggio jauh dari rumahnya. Tetapi apa yang harus Yoruichi katakan untuk menyingkirkannya dari rumah ini? Mengatakan yang sebenarnya sama dengan bohong.

_Untuk mengantisipasi shock karena lupa ingatanmu, kami mengirimmu ke Meksiko bersama Aizen-san, maka dari itu tak seharusnya kau ada di sini._

Lihat, apa bedanya? Ini membingungkan. Mana mungkin Yoruichi akan mengatakan bahwa Ggio adalah anaknya? Anaknya dari semua anak lain. Mana mungkin otak Ggio menerimanya tanpa berontak.

Gadis di tengah lorong yang sedang mengetuk kamar ayahnya memberikan kerlingan pada tamu yang melewatinya. Hanya sekilas lalu kembali pada pintu yang diketuknya. Detik berikutnya ia terkejut—lalu melihat kembali dengan lekat-lekat tamu yang sedang berjalan di lorong yang sama dengannya itu.

Bibirnya menganga. Tidak salah lagi. Itu memang Ggio—laki-laki yang memberikan _handband_ di pergelangan tangannya. Soifon melihat pergelangan tangan Ggio, keyakinannya bertambah ketika menemukan _handband_ berwarna kuning di sana.

Sepasang kaki kecilnya mengambil langkah besar untuk menyusul pemuda berkepang di hadapannya. Tangan kurusnya terjulur menaik untuk menyentuh bahu Ggio. "G-Ggio?" tanyanya dengan bibir bergetar. Laki-laki yang ia maksud memutar tubuhnya 180°. Melihat Soifon dengan teliti.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit sekali kepalanya, karena ia merasa pernah bertemu gadis itu. Tak hanya bertemu, rasanya bagai gadis itu amatlah berharga untuknya—dan persetan dengan semua itu. Namun di mana? Jarak Jepang dan Meksiko sangat jauh. "Kita pernah bertemu—di mana?"

Bola mata Soifon nyaris termuntahkan karena mendengar tanggapan Ggio. Tega sekali ia mengatakan itu pada saudara kembarnya sendiri. Ggio tak bercanda, bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu ia tak bercanda. Sama sekali tidak bercanda.

"Kau ... lupa? Aku ... aku— " Soifon tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena Yoruichi, ibunya, telah berdiri menutupi tubuh mungil Soifon dari jangkauan retina Ggio.

"Dia anakku, Soifon." Yoruichi mengembangkan senyumnya enggan, dan menarik Soifon ke depan hingga mereka berdiri sejajar. Alis Ggio samar-samar berkerut, dan Soifon masih menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Nah, Soifon Sayang, kembalilah ke kamarmu," Soifon melirik ibunya dengan penuh pertanyaan. "Anak muda—siapa namamu?—akan aku tunjukan di mana kamarmu." Yoruichi kembali berjalan di depan Ggio dan Tesla, sebelum akhirnya dia menatap Soifon dengan tatapan yang sulit di mengerti.

Kepala Soifon menggeleng pelan, dan langsung berbalik menuju ke arah kamarnya—mengurungkan niatnya bertanya tentang sepatah materi yang tak ia mengerti—namun baru saja beberapa langkah, ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang—sudah jelas siapa _dia_.

"Kita pernah bertemu?"

Ingin rasanya Soifon berteriak. _Aku __ini __adikmu, adik kembarmu, tidak bisakah kau mengenaliku, Ggio? _Tapi tidak, karena tadi ibunya memutus tali kalimatnya, pastilah ada sesuatu.

Soifon menundukkan kepalanya, "Lupakan saja." Dan dia pun menarik tangannya, menjauh dari genggaman tangan Ggio yang hangat dan tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Genggaman yang menahannya serta melindunginya dengan sangat protektif, menjauhkannya dari bahaya yang dapat menganggunya.

Tapi, sekarang pemuda itu lupa, dia tak mengingat apa-apa lagi tentang Soifon, dan seluruh kenangan mereka. Soifon melangkah menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu itu dengan kencang.

Ggio masih menatap tangannya, bahkan dia merasa pernah menyentuh kulit lembut itu. Tesla menarik Ggio untuk segera kembali mengikuti Yoruichi. "Jaga perilakumu, bodoh," desis Tesla kesal—ia pribadi, tahu ini adalah kata-kata yang aneh bila ia yang mengeluarkan.

|•.•|

"_Gomen, Lilynette. _Itu adalah permintaan maafku yang terakhir." Soifon menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat di dalam kamarnya. Ocehan, komentar, dan cecaran Lilynette bergema di telinga Soifon. "Dia kakakku—bahkan ibuku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengusir pengkhianat itu."

"Hah? Pengkhianat?" sahut Lilynette dari seberang sana. Kenyataannya memang rumah mereka berseberangan taman rumah mereka. Rumah mereka bersebelahan.

Soifon mengingat kembali jawaban Ggio ketika matahari masih di atas atap rumahnya: _"Kita pernah bertemu—di mana?" _Memangnya di mana lagi, Ggio?

"Dia tidak ingat aku. Kata _kaasan_ dia _shock_ karena kejadian **itu** sehingga … yah—intinya kau harus tinggal di sana kecuali kau mau satu kamar dengan kakak kembarku. Mau, 'Ily?" Soifon menawarkan dengan nada datar seolah itu bukanlah masalah sama sekali.

"Eww?" Soifon tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Lilynette. "Tch, Soifon. Trims, tadi sudah berniat menerimaku." Kemudian Lilynette memutus sambungan teleponnya setelah Soifon bergumam mengiyakan.

'—_kau harus tinggal di sana.'_ Lilynette mendesah di atas kursi yang sepasang dengan meja belajarnya, lalu mengecap bibirnya. Lilynette memainkan kaki kursinya dan melihat ke sebelahnya: rumah Soifon. Lebih tepatnya lagi jendela kamar kakak kembar Soifon.

Bahkan berseberangan kamar dengan pencuri kamar itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya kesal, bahkan satu kamar. Laki-laki itu mengambil jatah tempat tidurnya di rumah Soifon—kurang ajar sekali; walau ia tak tahu Lilynette telah meminta kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

Terlihat siluet laki-laki itu memasuki kamarnya dalam kegelapan, berjalan kesana kemari. Lilynette memberinya tatapan penuh kekesalan. Di sisi lain Lilynette prihatin padanya, laki-laki itu tak ingat tentang siapa Soifon sedikit pun. Bagaimana jika dia adalah Soifon? Pasti mengerikan.

Lilynette tahu betul seberapa dekatnya Soifon dan Ggio sampai mereka berumur lima tahun. Dan ketika waktunya menyentuh salju di tahun keenam, Soifon tak lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama Ggio karena tak tahu di mana keberadaannya. Nyaris menangis, membayangkannya.

"Hei, tetangga!" seruan dari sisi di mana tadi Lilynette menoleh tak membuatnya menoleh kembali. Untuk apa ia sahut sapaan Ggio yang telah merebut jatah kamar tidurnya? "Hei!" Lilynette meninggalkan meja belajarnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Abaikan, abaikan.

Duk, jendela kaca kamar Lilynette diketuk oleh sebuah benda padat—dan Lilynette terlalu malas untuk melihat apa benda konyol itu. Abaikan; semakin Lilynette percepat langkah kakinya menuju daun pintu. Duk. Lagi.

Dalam waktu lima sekon, Lilynette sengaja memakukan kakinya di keramik lantai, berikutnya gadis itu memutar kembali arah langkah kakinya dan membuka jendela kamarnya. "**Ka****m****u** mau membuat kaca jendela kamarku **pecah**?" bentak Lilynette ganas.

"Hai," sapa laki-laki itu, dan Ggio menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis—agaknya merupakan pelampiasan minim akan hal yang ia pusingkan siang tadi. Lilynette mengatupkan matanya beberapa kali, dengan rasa kesal yang perlahan menipis. Ada apa ini?

'_Dia, Ggio?__'_

Satu lembar daun musim gugur terjatuh.

|•.•|

'_I'll be back and back and back. And after that, I'll be back again.'_

**.**_**tsuzuku**_**.**

|•.•|

_**Mistake Prison**__'s Note_: Kolaborasi yuminozomi dan koizumi nanaho; sudah tentu lebih keren daripada karya perorangan kami, benar? Kami menyukainya dan bila kamu waras, pasti suka juga! *dilempar* Mohon dukungannya, semuanya!

Oh ya, untuk saat ini, Yumi hanya mengerjakan _fanfic_ _collab_ ini dan Zumi mengerjakan beberapa tugas _fanfic_-nya juga _fanfic_ ini—sekedar info.


	2. Prison 2: Past

**P**RISONER OF **L**OVE  
by yuzumi29  
**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

_Prison__ Two: Past_

|•.•|

Bunga sakura berjatuhan ketika _hanami_ sedang berlangsung sebelas tahun lalu.

"Byakuya, aku tak suka ini," keluh Lisa sambil membalik-balik halaman majalahnya setiap beberapa detik. "Seharusnya kau tidak menikah muda. Lihat—sekarang aku punya gelar '_baasan'_." Lisa membalik lagi halaman majalahnya.

Lisa memang sering melafalkan kalimat itu setiap bertemu ataupun bila berkunjung ke rumah Byakuya. Tentang Byakuya yang menikah muda dan gelar '_baasan'_-nya. Lisa mengeluh lagi, "aku masih muda."

Ketika retina matanya menangkap dua sosok bocah manis, Lisa melempar majalahnya jauh-jauh lalu ia menyungging senyum. Sakura berjatuhan lagi.

Byakuya hanya melirik sekilas lalu melanjutkan membantu istrinya menyiapkan makanan untuk kedua anaknya yang tengah bermain bersama ibunya—tentulah ia Lisa.

Dua anak itu sangat identik, kecuali warna yang diberikan iris mata mereka dan sifatnya. Anak yang pertama adalah anak laki-laki yang memiliki warna mata emas turunan dari ibunya—Yoruichi, istri Byakuya yang lebih tua dari Byakuya sendiri—dan rambutnya hitam pekat, turunan ayahnya, Byakuya.

Sedang yang kedua adalah anak perempuan manis yang bermata kelabu, turunan dari Byakuya, dan rambutnya hitam kebiruan, warna gabungan dari rambut kedua orang tuanya, warna ungu dan hitam. Mereka berdua kembar. Ggio dan Soifon.

"Lisa-_baasan_, rambutnya lucu!" Ggio berceloteh manis di pangkuan Lisa. Kepercayadirian Lisa menaik setelah Ggio memuji rambutnya. Lisa berbisik "tentu saja" dalam hatinya, dengan bangga.

"Haha? Ggio mencuri kata-kataku," tambah Soifon—tak mau kalah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Lisa—seraya berusaha tersenyum tak kalah manis. Ya, sifatnya memang agak dingin karena ayahnya pun demikian, karena itu tersenyum pun sulit. Berbeda dari Ggio yang jahil seperti ibundanya.

Lisa tersenyum kemudian meraih kepangan rambutnya ke depan wajah Ggio lalu menyibak-nyibak ujungnya tepat di batang hidung Ggio. Soifon menaikkan lekuk senyumnya dan berubah menjadi wajah kesal. Lisa mengulang apa yang ia lakukan pada Ggio kepada Soifon dan Soifon tertawa geli.

"Kalian mau dikepang seperti ini?" tanya Lisa seramah mungkin. Tentu saja, dengan antusias kedua anak manis itu mengangguk mantap.

Soifon-lah yang pertama Lisa berikan layanan karena Soifon meraung akan ketidakadilan Ggio. Rambut Ggio memang panjang tak seperti laki-laki lain karena ia mengikuti rambut ayahnya yang jugalah panjang.

"Lisa-_baasan_, aku tidak mau diikat dua seperti Soifon. Satu saja, bisa tidak?" pinta Ggio dengan nada manja anak laki-laki kecil.

Lisa hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mengoreksi, "dikepang, Ggio. Bukan diikat."

"Sama saja, ah."

Dan hari selanjutnya itulah model rambut yang seterusnya mereka berdua gunakan hingga beranjak remaja. Juga dijadikan mainan bila sedang beradu argumen. Saling menarik rambut masing-masing lebih tepatnya. Di bawah sakura hal itu berubah.

Sayangnya mereka tumbuh menjadi remaja di tempat yang jauh berbeda.

"Soifon, bukan! Bukan!" teriak Ggio kasar. "Seharusnya ke arah ini, lalu ke sana. Kapan kamu pintar kalau membuat karangan bunga saja tidak bisa?"

Soifon menguap bosan. "Kita beli eskrim, yuk." Soifon beranjak berdiri dari bawah pohon sakura yang rindang itu.

Ggio memelototinya kemudian menarik rok putih Soifon. "Duduk! Kamu belum bisa!" Soifon tersenyum pahit sambil bergumam mencibirnya.

"Nanti kita beli es krim, oke?"

Dan Ggio mengangguk. "Terserah saja, nenek sihir."

|•.•|

Suasana menjadi runyam di kala amarah Lilynette mengambang di laut amarah. Amarahnya menipis betul seperti kabut. Semakin ciut amarahnya, semakin tipis kerutan di dahinya. Dahaga untuk menyerukan cecaran untuk laki-laki tersebut hilang seketika.

Dia, dia yang menjadikan Lilynette berhenti bertindak. Kini Lilynette laksana tengah melambai-lambaikan bendera putih tanda menyerah, kalah telak. Pendek kata, ia membeku.

Dia memejamkan matanya alih-alih membanting daun jendela kamarnya. Setibanya kelopak mata bagian atas Lilynette di sentuhan kelopak mata bawahnya, Lilynette merasa kalut.

Rambut pendek yang terjuntai di bahunya tertiup angin. Ggio merasa Lilynette adalah tetangga yang baik, seusai Lilynette memberikan kembali celah menatap bola matanya.

Seraya nafas panjang ditariknya, Ggio memikirkan dialog berikutnya. "Nama, siapa namamu?" Ggio menyandarkan sikunya di kusen jendela kamar tidurnya.

Lampu kamar Ggio baru saja ia nyalakan; Lilynette bisa menikmati pemandangan berantakan itu. Sama sekali ia tak terganggu. Nadinya berdetak semakin lekas. Ingin menjawab namun serak, dan dadanya sesak.

Nampaknya awan mendung yang memayungi emosi Lilynette tertiup angin. "Li—Lily— " Laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahinya samar-samar.

Brak!

Lilynette menoleh ke belakangnya, buku-buku pelajarannya terjatuh, oleh sebab itu ia berjongkok dan memunguti benda-bendanya itu. Satu demi satu. Peluh bercucuran di dahinya, seakan buku-buku itu sengaja menjadikan Lilynette bermalu ria.

Lilynette berdiri kembali, memutar kepalanya 60° sebelum menyimpan buku-buku tebalnya di atas mejanya. Brak! Lilynette sontak mengarahkan pandangannya pada telapak tangannya yang terasa ringan dan punggung kakinya yang terasa berat.

Buku-buku itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Kenapa?

Lilynette tak mempedulikan bukunya karena ia sedang bingung. Ke mana perginya? Iya, iya, laki-laki itu? Bahkan pertanyaan Ggio belum sempat ia jawab. Tidak sopan, simpul Lilynette miris.

|•.•|

Ggio menyusuri koridor rumah keluarga Kuchiki tersebut. Benar, inilah alasan ia meninggalkan Lilynette termangu. Telapak kakinya ia jejakkan di alur yang sama dengan perempuan di depannya yang melangkah terlebih dahulu.

Langkah perempuan itu tajam, sesekali perempuan itu menengok keadaan laki-laki itu dan berseru tinggi, "cepat sedikit!" Mungkin perempuan bernama Soifon itu memiliki dendam khusus untuk Ggio.

Ggio tak melepaskan lem yang menahannya di tempat, tetap diam tak bergerak. Bola matanya bergulir menatap putihnya tembok rumah itu. "… hei," panggilnya meminta sahutan. Alis mata Soifon makin mengerut dengan getaran tak henti-henti.

Soifon sendiri yang berinisiatif memanggil Ggio untuk makan malam, mencoba membiasakan hatinya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Menjadikan hatinya terbiasa. Hanya saja membiasakan dalam hal ini tak semudah membiasakan diri dengan pelajaran memuakkan.

Bola matanya yang berwarna kabut tebal dengan siraman air hitam itu berpindah-pindah dalam amplitudo yang rendah. Melihat kakak kembarnya melempar pandangan untuknya seakan tak kenal memang dahsyat, sampai-sampai bola matanya bergetar hebat.

Rasanya ingin membuang matanya jauh dari sosok laki-laki itu, namun ia tak pernah diajarkan cara melakukannya. Soifon jua tak pernah diajarkan cara melupakan tentang hubungan eratnya semasa kecil, bersamanya.

Tidak, tidak pernah.

Rentan adalah satu kata yang cukup mewakilkan perasaannya, jiwanya. Namun tidak raganya. Tegar; bahkan tak terlihat seolah ada masalah di matanya. Tak terlihat karena itu hanya permukaannya, bukan dalamnya. Mata tak bisa membohongi.

Kini frekuensi getaran di matanya menaik, bila tak ia hentikan maka sungai alamiah akan terbentuk di sekujur pipinya, membanjiri bibirnya, menyatu dengan _saliva_ ketika air matanya memaksa melewati bibirnya.

Hentikan, hentikan. Lempar saja pandanganmu, Shaolin Fon!

Kini manik-manik mata perempuan itu tak lagi melekatkan tatapan padanya. Dia, yang Soifon lihat sebelumnya, menangkap kejanggalan itu. Bahkan detail semikroskopis itu tak luput dari matanya.

Ggio mencibir. "Kau… mau menangis, ya? Cengeng." Soifon memutar bola matanya tanpa melihat lelaki yang sepantaran dengannya itu. Ggio meniti lagi lekuk wajah perempuan ber-_handband_ kuning itu.

Pancaran mata 'yang benar saja' dari Soifon cukup menjadi jawaban tanpa suara. Tapi seruan dari matanya itu tetap meragukan karena hatinya tetap memaksa kelenjar air matanya memuntahkan air serasa air laut itu.

Ggio tersenyum untuk Soifon, walau ada yang berbeda dari senyum itu, dari yang biasa Soifon lihat. Karena kini Soifon hanyalah satu dari sekian juta kenalannya—bukan seseorang istimewa yang patut mendapatkan senyum kasih sayang persaudaraan.

"Aku juga merasa kita pernah berte—"

"Cepatlah ke ruang makan, _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ menunggumu, penginap gratis." Tajamnya kata-kata Soifon juga setajam keingintahuannya tentang materi yang akan Ggio ulas tadi. Namun ini bukan saatnya membucatkan balon gas keingintahuannya.

Dahi Ggio berkerut lalu kembali merata, ia melihat Soifon penuh amarah. Baru saja Soifon memutus kalimat hiburan yang hendak Ggio berikan untuk**nya**. Apa Soifon tak mengerti seberapa besar nyali yang harus ia keluarkan hanya untuk itu?

"Terserah saja, nenek sihir."

Soifon menggigit bibirnya. Lama ia tak mendengar kata sebutan itu, nenek sihir maksudnya. Kelenjar air matanya sudah tak tahan membendung banyaknya air mata yang seharusnya berkucuran dari matanya, mengalir di pipinya, berjatuhan dari dagunya.

Tahanlah.

Soifon membelokkan arah kakinya, Ggio hanya mampu mengangkat bahu akan apa yang Soifon lakukan. Satu dua langkah Soifon memang biasa, namun langkah selanjutnya berupa hantaman keras sampai pintu kamarnya terlihat di depan batang hidungnya.

Bruk. Lututnya kewalahan menerima beratnya perih embanan perempuan berkepang dua itu. Kedua telapak tangannya menghalangi pemandangan, menutup sebagian besar wajahnya. Dan hatinya.

Luka hatinya perlahan memulih ketika satu titik air mata menjalari pipi putihnya. Setiap kuku jarinya meremas wajahnya, luka itu semakin mengering. Ketika setetes lagi terjatuh, ia rasakan betapa lemahnya dirinya. Seluruhnya; jiwa dan raganya.

Luka itu semakin mengering, namun tak sembuh.

Ggio awalnya berjalan menyusuri alur menuju ruang makan, namun penasaran menguliti niatnya. Telapak kakinya bersepeda ke arah ruang makan atau tempat Soifon tadi berbelok. Punggung kakinya terlihat berhenti menunjuk arah ruang makan—lalu ia berjalan menjauh.

Tap, ia berhenti lalu memutar kembali ke arah Soifon berbelok tadi.

Tak panjang jalannya untuk memutar kembali, namun rasa khawatirnya entah mengapa mengambil alih perasaannya. Pasti perempuan itu menangis. Pasti. Dan itu sama sekali bukan urusan Ggio, namun kenapa ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab?

—terutama ketika ia temukan perempuan yang ia cari tengah bertekuk lutut di atas lelantaian. Bukan, ini bukan salahnya, walau pun beribu jarum tajam bak mengoyak hatinya.

"Hei, tegarlah, jangan menangis."

Memangnya kamu pikir salah siapa ia membeku dalam posisi itu saat ini, Ggio?

Soifon mengusap air matanya beserta mata merahnya. Kusutnya wajah perempuan rentan itu tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Nadinya berdetak kencang selepas ia berbalik mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang menghancurkan momentonya untuk sendiri. "Nilaiku jelek, itu saja."

Soifon menunjuk arah dari mana Ggio datang. "—dan pergilah," tambahnya.

Siapapun pastilah tahu itu adalah kebohongan yang meluncur dari bibir Soifon. Tidak pernah Ggio bertanya tentang masalah apa yang melandanya, namun, hanya semudah mengerjap, Soifon memberitahunya. Ini aneh. Detail ini pun tak luput pula dari mata Ggio.

"Aku penasaran"—Ggio memutar tubuhnya—"tentangmu. Sampai jumpa di ruang makan." Ggio melambaikan punggung tangannya yang terlihat oleh Soifon.

Jantung Soifon berdetak cepat, telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, air matanya mengering, mata dan telinganya memutar kembali apa yang Ggio katakan tadi. Juga caranya. Dia penasaran. Penasaran berarti ia ingin tahu lebih. _'—tentangmu'_,tentang Soifon.

Tidak.

|•.•|

"Oke, Ggio, kita ke studio!" seru Tesla ceria di dalammuka rumah Soifon. Bibirnya berkedut ketika mendapatkan Ggio sama sekali tak terlihat semangat. Ia menguap alih-alih berteriak ceria membalas Tesla. "Cis."

"Sana ganti bajumu!" perintah Tesla seenaknya. Ggio masih menguap dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Tesla tersenyum puas dan melirik Soifon yang juga berdiri di depan pintu. "Hai," sapanya.

Soifon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Uh-uh, hai," balasnya ragu. Tesla mengembangkan senyumnya, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tesla Lindocruz." Soifon menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Shaoli— "

"Soifon!" Perkataan Soifon terhenti begitu saja, saat Lilynette menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tesla melirik gadis berambut hijau terang itu. Soifon memutar bola matanya, dan mulai berbalik, tak berniat untuk melanjutkan perkenalan singkatnya dengan Tesla.

"Hei, hei," Lilynette mengejar Soifon dan menarik lengan gadis itu, "kamu mau ikut?—aku ikut." Soifon kembali memutar tubuhnya, dan menatap iris _light pink_ yang begitu berbinar. Soifon sedikit mengulirkan bola matanya, saat melihat Ggio melewatinya dan berdiri di samping Tesla dengan pakaian yang lebih baik.

Lilynette menyikut Soifon sambil memerhatikan Tesla dan Ggio. Ggio, lebih tepatnya. Lilynette kembali tenggelam pada memori kemarin, yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Hari kemarin, 'nama'-nya tak sampai pada Ggio. Hari ini, ia ingin Ggio menanyakan itu kembali.

Tapi sudah lima menit Lilynette terpantau keberadaannya oleh Ggio, namun tak ada pertanyaan disuguhkan padanya untuk dibalas dengan 'Lilynette Gingerback'.

Tanpa Lilynette sadari, Soifon telah menjawab pertanyaan Lilynette barusan dan Lilynette hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak jelas. Soifon mengguncangkan badan Lilynette. "Huaah! Soifon! Kamu mau membunuhku?"

"Menyelamatkanmu! Kau hampir kesurupan, mengerti? Lilynette Gingerback, bukankah kita berjanji untuk memberitahukan apapun pada satu sama lain? Kau tidak bercerita padaku sejak enam menit lalu—padahal kau punya masalah kecil."

"'Kecil'?" ulang Lilynette. "Darimana kau menyimpulkan itu, Soifon?" Lilynette mendeliknya langsung ke inti bola matanya. Soifon mendengus.

"Lupakan. Aku rasa aku akan ikut ke sana. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan di sana," jawab Soifon untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lilynette mengembangkan senyum penghias wajah mungilnya dan mengamati wajah Soifon.

"Ne…" Lilynette mengawali pembicaraan selanjutnya. "Kurasa kau yang punya masalah, Soifon. Bertengkar dengan orang tuamu? Karena meminta mereka menukar Ggio denganku?" tambah Lilynette memberi candaan pula.

Soifon menghembuskan nafas lembutnya dan berkata, "itu mustahil, Lily, kedua-duanya." Soifon kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Lilynette menuju ke dalam mobil besar Starrk. "Ayo."

Tesla menempati kursi penumpang di paling depan, Lilynette di tengah kursi belakang, sementara Soifon dan Ggio duduk di sebelah kiri kanan Lilynette.

Kulit Ggio terasa menekan kulit Lilynette, wajah Lilynette bersemu merah muda. "Hei, namamu… Lilynette?" tanya Ggio berhati-hati dan tanpa kesalahan. Degup jantung yang Lilynette takutkan untuk Ggio dengar, teredam bunyi ramainya jalan raya.

Lilynette benar-benar tak mau hanya mengangguk, ia ingin menguarkan suara soprannya. Apa? Apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai balasan? "_Un._" Hanya itu. Sesal mulai merambati batinnya. _Bodoh, kau bodoh, Lilynette,_ rutuk Lilynette dalam hati.

Soifon merekatkan kedua barisan giginya ketika mendengar mereka. Ini bukan skenario yang benar. Bukan.

|•.•|

"Tatsuki, Arisawa Tatsuki. Salam kenal," ujar gadis remaja seumuran Soifon kepada Soifon sendiri. Barisan gigi Tatsuki ia berikan ketika ia tersenyum tomboi.

Soifon tak membalas senyuman Tatsuki lalu menjabat tangannya. "Soifon, Shaolin Fon."

"Mulai hari ini—" Tatsuki merogoh sakunya sekedar untuk menelusupkan telapak tangannya, "—aku adalah manajer temanmu itu, Ggio. Starrk-_san_ yang memintaku secara pribadi."

Soifon mengangguk. Memang hanya ada Soifon sendiri di dalam ruangan itu. Lilynette mengikuti Starrk, Tesla dan… Ggio ke studio pemotretan. Soifon mulai terusik lagi tentang bisikan Ggio untuk Lilynette tadi. Hei?

"Aku teman satu sekolah Ggio di SMP ketika di Meksiko. Dia baik kok, tenang saja, walau terkadang memang usil," jelas Tatsuki antusias.

Pikiran Soifon tak berada di tempat raganya berada saat ini. Soifon memikirkan degup jantung yang mulai menurun frekuensi tepat ketika Lilynette dan yang lainnya menuju tempat pemotretan. Dari semua pelajaran Biologi, inilah yang paling tak ia mengerti.

Tatsuki mengoceh panjang tentang dirinya dan Ggio yang dulunya satu kelas. Memang Soifon tertarik untuk mengetahui kehidupan kakak kembarnya itu selama jauh dari rumah. Tak dekat dengannya. Namun itu tak Soifon dengarkan dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Soifon bergetar, dan dengan segera ia tempelkan benda itu ke telinganya. "Soifon!" Teriakan Lilynette berdengung di telinganya, hingga membuatnya menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak.

Nafas Lilynette tersenggal-senggal. Mungkin, karena dia terlalu bertenaga dalam mengeluarkan teriakan tadi. "Ggio mengajak kita jalan-jalan setelah ini selesai. Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Ba-baiklah," jawab Soifon masih terkejut. Dan sambungan telepon segera terputus.

|•.•|

Tesla menggaruk dahinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kemudian dahinya mengerut dalam dan barisan giginya yang bergemeretuk terlihat jelas. "Kau ini TIDAK BECUS! Ayolah, Ggio Vega, tersenyum manis sedikit, saja," keluh Tesla kesal. "Kau anti-kamera, huh?" tambah Tesla sembari menyibak rambutnya.

Ggio mencibir Tesla. "Aku bingung, sebenarnya fotografernya itu kamu atau Starrk-_san_?" Ggio kemudian melipat tangan di depan dadanya melirik-lirik Tesla dengan amarah memuncak. Ggio menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah.

"Rasanya"—Ggio memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya—"aneh bila _handband_ tadi tak ada di sini," ungkapnya menunjuk tempat normal _handband_ itu berada. "Bisa aku memakainya?"

"Yang benar saja, Ggio, warnanya akan bertabrakan dengan pakaianmu," jawab Tesla lemas seakan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sudah tentu jawabannya.

"Mulai lagi." Starrk memerintah.

|•.•|

Satu jam kemudian pekerjaan Ggio telah selesai. Helaan nafas tak berhenti menyusup keluar dari bibir Ggio, Tesla terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Lilynette antusias. Mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang tunggu tempat Soifon berada. Ggio tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lilynette, sementara Tesla sibuk menertawakan Ggio. Lilynette mendengus dan langsung menyeruak di tengah-tengah dua pemuda itu.

Tesla sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, saat melihat posisinya tergeser dengan kehadiran Lilynette, "Jadi, kita mau ke mana?" pertanyaan yang lebih ditujukan pada Ggio. Bibir Tesla berkedut dan langsung berjalan cepat meraih daun pintu di depannya.

"Uh-uh, Lilynette, aku belum tahu," jawabnya sedikit malas. Jujur saja dia masih merasa sedikit lelah setelah kerja paksa yang baru saja ia jalani. Lilynette sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kami kembali!" suara semangat Tesla menggema di ruangan berukuran sedang itu. Soifon tersentak dan langsung menoleh, ke arah dua orang di belakang Tesla, yang tampaknya tidak baik-baik saja.

Lilynette langsung menjebloskan dirinya ke samping Soifon. "Bagaimana?" Lilynette bersedekap dan menatap satu demi satu daun gugur dari dahannya melalui jendela di dekatnya.

"Uhm, ya, baik, sangat baik, bahkan keren sekali," ucapnya sedikit sarkatis. Soifon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Lilynette dan memutar tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan. "Apa?"

Soifon melepaskan tangannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung sofa. "Lalu? Ada apa dengan wajahmu yang tertekuk seribu itu?" Lilynette mencibir dan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya. Tanpa balasan.

Soifon melirik Ggio yang masih beristirahat sejenak. Sementara Tesla berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. "Baiklah, Starrk tidak ikut dalam acara jalan-jalan ini." Suara Tesla mengagetkan Soifon hingga gadis itu memajukan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Tatsuki, kau mau ikut?" Tatsuki yang berdiri di dekat pintu hanya menggeleng.

"Aku harus menjalankan pekerjaan pertamaku terlebih dahulu," Ggio membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap Tatsuki. "Lagipula, aku ingin membantu Orihime mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Lebih baik kau menghubunginya segera." Tesla menepuk dahinya, dan segera menekan tombol ponselnya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi," Tatsuki membungkukan badannya, dan keluar dari ruangan sederhana itu. Soifon mengetukan jarinya ke lengan sofa sambil menunggu seseorang memulai percakapan.

Sesekali Soifon melirik Tesla yang menganggukan kepalanya dan menggumam "ya" berkali-kali.

"Nah, ayo sekarang kita pergi," Tesla langsung menarik tangan Ggio untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Soifon menyikut Lilynette yang tampaknya masih kesal dengan sikap Ggio tadi. Lilynette langsung mendelik dan mengikuti Soifon beranjak dari sofa empuk itu.

|•.•|

"Jadi, kita ke arah mana?" Ggio menatap Tesla yang tampaknya bingung dengan jalanan yang tampak ramai. Mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki, agar lebih dapat mengamati toko-toko yang berjejer di pusat kota ini.

"Kalian sebenarnya ingin pergi ke mana?" Tesla dan Ggio menoleh berbarengan dan menatap Soifon yang mulai kesal karena sedari tadi mereka hanya berputar-putar tanpa arah.

Tiba-tiba Tesla menepuk dahinya lagi, dan langsung mendekati Soifon. "Kenapa kamu tidak bersuara dari tadi? Baiklah, sebagai orang yang mengenal kota ini, silakan antarkan kami melihat ke sekeliling." Soifon langsung mendengus.

Dia baru saja akan melangkah ke depan, dan menunjukkan jalan, tiba-tiba Lilynette sudah berdiri di samping Ggio. "Kalau hanya jalan, aku bisa membantu." Bibir Soifon berkedut, dan mengikuti kedua orang itu berjalan di depan.

Harusnya dia yang ada di sana.

Mereka melewati banyak deretan pertokoan, Lilynette sibuk berceloteh tentang toko ini toko itu dan toko bla-bla-bla. Sampai-sampai Soifon bosan mendengar ceritanya. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" Soifon memutar kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan iris kecoklatan Tesla. "Kau belum menyelesaikan namamu tadi pagi, ingat?"

Soifon menganggukan kepalanya. "Soifon, panggil saja begitu," ucapnya datar. Soifon kembali menatap Ggio yang ada di depan tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko sambil melihat permen-permen yang disusun rapi dan tampak manis, melalui etalasenya.

Soifon memutar kepalanya, melihat kesekelilingnya. "Rasanya... dulu di sini ada toko—es krim?" tebak Soifon. Tesla menoleh saat mendengar suara rendah Soifon.

"Kau bilang apa, barusan?" tanya Tesla. Soifon melirik Tesla sekilas dan langsung menggeleng cepat. Gadis itu berpura-pura santai seperti biasanya, walau terkadang ia mencuri pandang untuk melihat ke sekeliling.

Tesla mengamati Soifon yang tampak bingung dan sedang mencari sesuatu. Baru saja bibir pemuda itu terbuka, dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Ggio langsung melambaikan tangannya.

"Tesla, kita masuk ke toko ini sebentar," kata Ggio setengah berteriak. Tesla mengangguk, dan Ggio pun langsung melangkah masuk bersama Lilynette. Tesla mulai berjalan untuk menyusul Ggio, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari Soifon masih bergeming dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ayo, masuk," ajak Tesla. Soifon hanya mengangkat kepalanya sebentar dan kembali berkutat pada pikirannya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku di sini saja. Untuk beberapa alasan aku tidak suka toko permen." Tesla hanya mengedikan bahunya dan langsung melangkah masuk. Soifon bersandar di dinding toko, sambil terus mencoba mengingat-ingat letak toko es krim yang dulu sering ia singgahi bersama Ggio.

"Kalau tidak salah—" Soifon mulai berjalan, dan berbelok tajam ke dalam sebuah gang.

|•.•|

Cring.

"Silakan datang lagi," penyambut tamu itu membungkukan badan saat Ggio, Tesla dan Lilynette keluar dari toko. Ggio sibuk membuka bungkusan miliknya, memeriksa permen yang dibelinya berada di sana.

Sementara Lilynette, mengamati setiap gerak-gerik pemuda di sampingnya. "Ggio, kau melihat Soifon?" gerakan Ggio terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Tesla. Secara perlahan ia angkat kepalanya dan menatap ke sekeliling mereka. Bodoh, Ggio tak menyadari gadis itu tak ada di dekatnya. Bodoh sekali.

"Bukannya, sejak tadi kau yang bersamanya?" Tesla mengangkat bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lilynette langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Tadi dia bilang ingin menunggu di luar saja," sanggah Tesla. Lilynette menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus menelpon Soifon. Tapi gadis berkepang itu tidak mengangkatnya. Dan saat Lilynette mencobanya sekali lagi.

"_Nomor ya__ng Anda tuju, sedang tidak aktif."_

"Ponsel-nya mati," bisik Lilynette lirih. "Bodoh!" Mungkin ini salahnya karena tidak mengacuhkan Soifon, sehingga gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi dia sempat mengatakan toko es krim." Lilynette langsung melirik Tesla, dan ekspresinya berubah panik.

"Astaga! Pasti toko es krim itu, tapi toko itu sudah lama sekali. Kemungkinan besar sudah tergusur untuk pembangunan toko lain." Tas palstik yang berisi permen di genggaman tangan Ggio terjatuh begitu saja.

Rasanya kepalanya sediki berdenyut. '_Toko es krim, toko es krim,'_ matanya terpejam seolah menahan sakit. Saat Lilynette dan Tesla sibuk berpikir, Ggio langsung berlari menembus kerumunan di depannya. "Ggio!" teriak Tesla, tapi pemuda itu terus berlari.

Tesla langsung mengambil barang Ggio dan mengejarnya, "Hei, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kejar!" bentak Tesla, Lilynette langsung tersentak dan melotot tanpa sengaja ke arah Tesla. Sementara pemuda beriris cokelat itu tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung berlari.

|•.•|

Soifon berhenti di sebuah taman. Iris abunya menyapu sekelilingnya, dan tidak ada bangunan pertokoan yang berusaha ia tangkap dalam retina matanya, yang ada hanya toko yang sudah lama tutup dan taman gersang dengan satu pohon bunga sakura.

"Di mana, aku?" Soifon menyeret kakinya menuju pohon sakura itu, dan beristirahat di bawahnya. "Tampaknya aku tersesat," ucapnya kembali bermonolog. Sebuah desah pelan mendesak keluar terdengar dari bibir kecilnya.

Ia sandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon, dan mengistirahatkan lengannya di atas dahinya. Padahal dia hanya ingin mencari toko es krim itu. toko es krim yang sangat sering ia dan Ggio kunjungi. Toko es krim yang menjadi salah satu tempat kenangan mereka berdua.

Ah, lagi-lagi mata Soifon terasa panas, dan mulai berair. Tangannya menggenggam rumput di bawahnya dengan erat, seolah menahan tetes air yang bisa turun kapan saja. Dadanya sesak, rasanya dia tidak pernah mengingat pernah menjadi sosok yang cengeng seperti ini.

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa sekarang dengan mudahnya cairan bening itu keluar dari matanya? Oh sudahlah, ini hanya yang kedua kalinya dalam dua hari. Mustahil.

Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari Soifon. Pipinya pun mulai basah karena cairan bening tadi baru saja melewatinya. Soifon mulai memeluk lutunya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalamnya. Bahunya bergetar pelan, menandakan baahwa gadis berkepang dua itu benar-benar tengah menangis. Cengeng.

Seketika angin musim gugur mengibarkan rambut kepangnya. Dan membuat air matanya kembali mengering sesaat. Tapi, dalam sekejap air mata itu kembali menetes turun yang kemudian merinai bagai rintik hujan.

Drap, drap, drap.

Derap langkah kaki seseorang berhenti dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat Soifon berdiam. Sosok itu terasa berat melanjutkan langkahnya, setelah dia mendengar isakan kecil dari Soifon.

Pemuda itu ingin mendekatinya dan menolongnya, menghapus air matanya. Tapi, tidak bisa ada sebagian dari tubuhnya tidak ingin agar ia mendekati gadis itu lebih dari ini. Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang membentengi dirinya dari gadis itu. Dan ada sebagian dari dirinya yang seolah melindunginya dari sesuatu yang dimiliki gadis itu.

Hingga seperti ini, pemuda itu terasa sulit melangkahkan kakinya. "Hosh... hosh." Tesla menepuk pundak Ggio. "Kau terlalu cep— " ucapannya terhenti saat menatap seseorang gadis yang sedang memeluk lututnya di bawah pohon sakura.

Dengan sigap ia lepaskan tangannya dari pundak Ggio dan berjalan mendekati gadis di bawah pohon sakura itu. Saat merasa dekat, Tesla menekuk lututnya hingga mereka berada dalam posisi tinggi yang sama.

Tangannya bergerak menepuk kepala Soifon pelan. Hingga membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, matanya memerah, serta pipinya yang basah adalah pemandangan pertama yang menjadi pusat perhatian Tesla.

Tesla refleks menghapus tetes air mata yang kian berjatuhan di pelupuk mata Soifon dengan ibu jarinya, lalu terperanjat, kemudian ia rogoh sakunya dan mengambil sapu tangan cokelatnya. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati ia hapus air mata yang masih menggenang dan akan menetes lagi jika ia terlambat menghapusnya.

Awalnya ia merasa ragu, ia takut jika Soifon menolaknya. Tapi, tidak gadis itu justru diam dan menunggu hingga Tesla menghapus seluruh air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Te-terima... kasih," ucap Soifon dengan suara serak. Tesla hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari kantungnya, yang tadi ia beli di toko permen. Dengan segera ia buka pembungkusnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah permen bulat berwarna kuning emas.

"A," sugesti Tesla, tanpa Soifon sadari, bibir kecilnya ikut terbuka. Dan detik berikutnya jari Tesla telah menempel di bibirnya, dan memasukan permen yang ada di jarinya. Rona merah sedikit muncul di pipi Soifon saat merasakan permen di lidahnya. "Yang aku dengar: permen membantu memperbaiki _mood_."

Tesla tersenyum dan membantu Soifon berdiri. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Ggio sedikit menggertakan giginya, ia merasa tidak senang melihat tindakan Tesla. Dengan tangan yang terkepal, ia langkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri mereka berdua.

Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, seseorang menahan tangannya. Ggio memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Lilynette, yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. "Ggio."

.**tsuzuku**.

_**Past Prison**__'s Note_: Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar memuaskan. Kami waras, kami masih suka. :D _Chapter _kali ini dikerjakan separuh-separuh, wajar saja kalau ada _style_ yang berbeda, kiranya.

Ada yang berkomentar, tentang "Lala"—tcururu—"lala," kan? Nah, itu **sama sekali** tidak salah. Lihat saja novel _'Airhead'_ karya Meg Cabot halaman 39 line 9. Terima kasih. Maaf diperuntukkan bagi Anda yang tak suka _FF_ panjang, EYD terlalu (cantik) membingungkan, dan _Crack-Pair_.


	3. Prison 3: Desire

**P**RISONER OF **L**OVE  
by yuzumi29  
**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

_Prison Three: Desire_

·xxx·

Dia mengganggu Ggio menghampiri gadis dengan jejak air mata di pipinya itu. Dia, Lilynette. Tak dimiliki oleh Ggio, alasan untuk menghindari sapaan Lilynette.

Penjara. Terkurunglah jiwanya dalam penjara. Ia tak bisa melakukan hal-hal sesukanya. Setiap ingin melangkah, kram menjalarinya. Bahkan lebih dari kram—karena ia tak bisa memaksakan.

Heningkan suasana, dengarkan sang Gingerback bersuara. Nafasnya terdengar memburu dan menggelitik, namun tetap mengesalkan. "Ggio kau terburu-buru seka—Soifon? Itu Soif—ah, gawat, kurasa kita harus menjauh," saran Lilynette bertolak belakang dengan Ggio.

Justru Tesla harus dihentikan, bukan? Bukan membiarkannya menyeka air mata itu sampai habis lalu melekatkan jarinya di bibir perempuan itu. Dan berikutnya tersenyum menyesakkan dada Ggio.

Apa dia mendapatkan ingatan tentang bagaimana itu adalah adiknya dan harus ia lindungi dari lelaki keparat itu? Tak ada tanda-tanda ia merasakan pening atau tusukan mengerat hatinya atau pun tertangkap bunyi jerit-jeritan hatinya. Nihil; tak ada sama sekali.

Dan stok alasan untuk menolak Lilynette pun tak tersedia. Namun bagaimana pun juga, golakan api yang berseteru dalam hatinya, tepat di sudut paling tersembunyi, tak mau mengalah pada suara kecil gadis berpostur mungil itu.

Karena itu ia memutar perpotongan tulang keringnya dan punggung kaki menuju tempat dua orang yang sedang tersenyum-senyum dan Soifon yang separuh menangis dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya walau tersusul Tesla. Menyempitkan ruang kesabaran Ggio.

"Ggi—!" Lalu belalak mata Lilynette mereda ketika sel-sel otaknya menyimpulkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk. Ggio membencinya? Ggio lebih menyukai menyangkal permintaannya? Ggio lebih meminati menghancurkan suasana sahabatnya? Ggio menyukai… saudara kembarnya?

Lilynette membuang jauh praduga terakhir, karena Soifon hanyalah seseorang yang tidak mungkin semudah itu mendapatkan… lalu bagaimana dengan Tesla—ia juga memegang presentase tinggi dalam menyukai Soifon. Ggio menyukai Soifon atau bahkan mencintai itu bukan hal yang mustahil.

Tidak, kau tak bisa menangis, Lilynette, tidak bisa. Dikarenakan orang yang baru kau kenal tempo hari, maka tidak. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah melihatnya menghampiri gadis di balik pohon sakura itu dan… tenang bagaikan hutan.

Mana bisa.

Grep. Ggio berbalik, menangkap sosok samar-samar Lilynette—samar karena ia mulai melukai hatinya lebih dalam. Kenapa? Sosok Lilynette mulai jelas tergambar dan ia membuka kelopak matanya lebih luas. "Lily—! Uh, maafkan aku, ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ggio? Kau tak lihat, mereka cukup gembira tanpa kita di sana. Kau mau menghancurkan**nya**?" Walau yang seharusnya Lilynette katakan adalah 'Kau mau menghancurkan**ku**?' namun itu hanyalah sebuah buaian hati. Tak perlu diambangkan di udara.

Benar sekali, Ggio ingin menyingkirkan Lilynette karena ia menghalangi gerak-geriknya, namun otaknya menyetujui. Kata-kata Lilynette memang benar dan apa tujuannya menghampiri mereka? Nol; tak ada. Untuk memuaskan hati? Ya.

Retina matanya merekam jelas apa yang ia lihat, terakhir kali, sebelum Lilynette membawanya pergi bersama taburan kelopak bunga sakura yang menutupi kepergiannya.

"Lho, mana Ggio?" Tesla berbicara sendiri.

"Tadi… dia kemari—juga?"

"Um…, tidak, aku yang berhalusinasi. Ehm, ayo berdiri, kita pulang saja."

"_Un_."

·xxx·

Reruntuhan sakura tak terlalu jelas terlihat dari rumah Soifon—dan Ggio—namun cukup memuaskan hasrat bermain mata.

Teras rumahnya memampangkan begitu luasnya taman bunga keluarga Kuchiki yang Yoruichi tata setiap harinya. Soifon duduk di tempat itu, di atas dinginnya lelantaian. Lututnya lemas, semua keletihan tertumbuk di bagian itu.

Derai cerita yang meluncur riang dari bibir individu-individu di dalam rumahnya terdengar samar, dan tawa mereka-lah paling jelas terdengar. Di sela-sela tawaan itu, Soifon teliti baik-baik, apakah tawa kakak kembarnya mengikuti?

Tak disangka, tertawaan kakaknya terdengar walau telah lelah bekerja. Dan satu lagi; ia telah mampu membedakan tawa kakak kembarnya itu, setelah sebelas tahun tak mendengarnya.

"Soifon, tidak mau masuk?" tanya suara rendah dan berat dari balik punggungnya. Oh, hanya Tesla. Sentakan terkejut hatinya, ia tutupi dengan fisiknya yang bergeming tenang. Gelenganlah yang Soifon berikan sebagai balasan.

Rasanya seperti orang bodoh. Beberapa menit lalu Soifon tersenyum untuk pria di belakangnya ini. Tersenyum dalam tanda kutip. Salah, semua ini kesalahan. Seharusnya tak ada kepulangan seseorang yang telah mengawali musibah ini. Ia tak bisa lagi berlari dari semua ini.

"Kalau begitu"—Tesla memasang posisi berjongkok di samping kiri Soifon—"aku pun di sini," ungkapnya dengan simpulan senyum terbaiknya. Terbaik hanya untuk perempuan yang memeluk lututnya ini. "Um, permennya masih tersisa, beberapa. Kau—mau?

Lagi-lagi gelengan. Cukup mendukung niat Tesla untuk menghibur Soifon. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam? Ada masalah?" tebaknya sedatar mungkin. Gelengan lagi. "Kenapa kau menggeleng terus? Kau sak—kenapa?" ralatnya karena takut Soifon memberikan gelengan lagi.

"Tidak ada. Kau sendiri, apa tujuanmu berada di sini?" tanya Soifon langsung. Tesla merasakan jauhnya perilaku yang diberikan Soifon tadi dan sekarang. Kehilangan sosok tadi memang cukup memilukan, karena hanya untuknya senyum tadi Soifon berikan.

Kini ia pelit senyum.

Tesla menggigit belah bibir bawahnya, berharap rasa sakit itu memberikan sesuatu untuknya. Ia lirik lagi permukaan wajah Soifon yang masih saja beraut masam. Apa? Jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya pada perempuan ini… agar senyum berkembang di seberang sana?

Tesla membenamkan kepalanya di tengah lututnya. Kalut, ia amat kalut hanya karena perempuan di sebelahnya itu. Ada instrumen mengacaukan pikirannya ketika memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Benang kusut menghiasi benaknya.

"Me…nemanimu," jawabnya sembari mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan. Pembuluh darah vena-nya mulai berdetak tak karuan, berharap ada respon dari perempuan itu. Beberapa detik telah dilalui dan bibir Soifon masih terbuka kecil—rupanya ia pun bingung memilih kata.

Cukup. Pasti Shaolin Fon tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan begini ia harus segera memilah topik lain. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Soifon telah mengeluarkan suara setelah sekian satuan waktu berlalu. "Kau hanya membuang waktumu."

Tepat. Di tempat ini memang membuang waktulah yang Tesla Lindocruz lakukan. Tapi bukankah di dalam maupun di luar sama-sama membuang waktu? Dia pun lebih suka menghabiskan detik-detik waktu di sini, ketimbang di dalam.

Soifon sebenarnya tak mau mengatakan hal sekejam itu namun hanya itu ide yang melintas di otaknya. Ide agar Tesla tak merasa ia berikan sesuatu, beberapa menit lalu. Termasuk senyumnya. Sesal kembali menyelubungi kepalanya. Kenapa ia harus tersenyum, tadi? Setipis apapun senyum itu, kenapa?

"Aku"—suara Tesla terdengar nyaring—"tidak membuang waktu di sini." Senyum merekah di sebelah Soifon, membuatnya ingin tersenyum pula. "Bagaimana, tinggal dengan Ggio?" tanya Tesla membuka pembicaraan lain.

"Biasa saja." Soifon mengedarkan pandangannya pada halaman rumahnya kemudian memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya tak ada masalah, tapi ia merasa memiliki masalah. Berikutnya bola mata kelabu itu terekspos kembali dan perasaannya bertambah ringan, entah bagaimana itu terjadi.

Warna kelabu permata dalam kelopak matanya menyorot ke sebelah kiri, agak dingin; ia menunggu kalimat tanggapan dari putra Lindocruz satu ini. Menunggu. Shaolin Fon bahkan tak pernah sadar, kebiasaan menunggu tanggapan telah merayapinya.

Ketika batang usianya belum tinggi, perdebatan adalah sarapannya sehari-hari. Bahkan ketika matahari belum muncul dari peraduannya pun ia rela membuka bibirnya hanya untuk mengungkapkan sumpah serapah kepada saudara kembarnya—

—yang bahkan sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa hal seperti ini pernah terjadi.

Soifon masih saja menyorot wajah Tesla Lindocruz dan berfokus pada bibirnya, bila sewaktu bibirnya bergerak, ia telah siap untuk mendengarkannya. Soifon juga masih tak sadar bahwa **hasrat** untuk kembali ke masa lalu kian mengarungi benaknya.

"_Ano_ _sa_…"

Indera pendengaran Shaolin Fon menajam kemudian matanya menyipit, menantikan kelanjutan dari kalimat yang tak ia ketahui.

"—kau…"

"Kalian berdua, kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya suara yang masih familiar di telinga Soifon walau melodinya bertambah berat—bahkan Tesla tahu, itu adalah suara Ggio Vega.

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Ini yang keduakalinya dalam lingkup waktu lima menit ia mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Lidahnya ingin berdecak, namun bagaikan ada kucing yang menggigitnya, ia tak mendecakkan lidahnya. Kepalanya berputar empatpuluhlima derajat ke arah Ggio berada.

Sakura berguguran kembali. Angin musim gugur yang hanya ditemui September sampai dengan akhir November ini patut disayangi.

"Terserah aku, bukan?" timpal Soifon sesuka hati. Hanya tiga kata minim namun cukup menekan hati Ggio.

Perempuan ini tidak tahu bahwa Ggio yang berusaha paling keras ketika mencarinya di kerumunan pepohonan. Berikutnya Tesla yang mendapatkan semua yang seharusnya adalah milik Ggio. Seharusnya Ggio yang menyeka air matanya di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura. Seharusnya itu milik Ggio.

Berani sekali ia melontarkan perkataan pedas yang tak sepantasnya ia utarakan kepada yang mengerahkan begitu besarnya tenaga hanya untuk mencarinya. Dia tak tahu apapun!

…tidak. Dia tahu Ggio ada di sana. Tesla dengan implisit mengatakannya. Dengan cara yang buruk, hingga Soifon enggan mengumbar lagi senyumnya untuk Tesla. Hanya karena sepatah adegan seperti ini, Soifon merasa tak ada seorang pun yang perlu ia percayai.

Ggio, kenapa ia tak memiliki nyali untuk memunculkan sosok walau hanya batang hidungnya? Menyelamatkan Soifon dari kehilangan arah bukanlah hal yang memalukan. Bukan! Bahkan Soifon tak bisa memikirkan alasan yang logis.

Soifon bukan tidak berterima kasih, ia amat berterima kasih dan itulah caranya mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihnya juga kekecewaannya. Soifon bukan individu yang akan sembarangan mengatakan 'terima kasih'. Ggio-_lah_ yang tak mengerti.

…tak mengerti tentang _**semua**_nya.

Soifon memalingkan kembali tatapannya ke arah di mana ia bisa melihat dedaunan sakura beterbangan. Kecewa. Ia masih kecewa. Ggio bukanlah seseorang yang seperti itu. Dia pamrih, bila kepada Soifon.

… _**hasrat**__ untuk kembali ke masa lalu…_

Bila bendungan air matanya tak memiliki pertahanan kokoh, mungkin saat ini pula ia akan membanjiri pipinya. Namun Soifon tak mau melepas topeng _poker_ _face_-nya. Itu anugerah Tuhan yang harus ia manfaatkan di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

Ggio memutar tumit kakinya dan berbalik ke dalam. Sebelah kakinya tertahan di udara kosong. Tertahan untuk beberapa detik. Beberapa detik sampai ia membuat kesimpulan yang ia setujui.

Tumitnya memutar tubuhnya lagi.

"Boleh… aku bergabung bersama kalian—di sini?"

Soifon tidak menyangka kata-kata itulah yang terdengar gendang telinganya. Kelenjar air matanya berhenti menyerang pertahanannya. Tentu. Tentu saja Ggio boleh bergabung. Kenapa tidak boleh? Ggio telah menyelamatkan Soifon. Alasan apa yang harus Soifon berikan untuk menolak? Kekecewaannya telah menguap.

"Ten—"

"Tentu saja, Ggio," sambung Tesla melanjutkan kalimat rumpang Soifon.

Dari sudut ruangan di dalam, Lilynette menghentikan gerakan memasukan permen ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Terpaku pada satu objek di dalam bingkaian kusen pintu. Ggio Vega.

Permennya ia mundurkan, kaki jenjang mungilnya berayun menghampiri kusen pintu rumah Soifon—dan Ggio. Bukan, bukan kusen pintu rumah itu yang ia tuju, tetapi Ggio. Ggio Vega, sang penyandang nama bintang paling terang di rasi _Lyra_—

—yang telah membuatnya menjadi tawanan cinta.

·xxx·

"Terima kasih, makanannya," Soifon bersuara setelah lama ia terdiam tanpa suara di ruang makan di rumahnya. Bertolak belakang dengan Ggio yang sedari tadi hanya mengoceh bersama orang tua Soifon—dan Ggio. Hanya sesekali ia menelusupkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Karena itulah suara rendah dan agak terkesan kasar itu mengejutkan Ggio dan juga membuatnya nyaris membelalakkan mata ketika menatap sosok Soifon yang memundurkan kursi dengan perangkat makan di telapak tangannya.

Hati Ggio mendesak untuk menghentikan langkah Soifon menuju ke dapur, namun sangat disayangkan, ia tak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu—menghentikan orang yang cukup asing bagi Ggio di depan orang tuanya—tanpa alasan.

Ggio menelaah piringnya. Masih bisa disebut 'berisi banyak makanan yang belum dihabiskan'. Ggio menggigit bibirnya, tak peduli bila bibirnya akan lebih merah berapa tingkat lagi. Karena ia merasa telah mengacuhkan Soifon di ruangan ini.

Sebenarnya Ggio sedang mencari alasan untuk menghentikan Soifon agar ia bisa 'berbicara' dengannya setelah beberapa menit tampak mengacuhkannya. Misalnya: 'tolong bawakan piringku juga!' tapi sayang piringnya masihlah penuh.

"Kenapa?" Yoruichi—seakan bisa membaca pikiran Ggio—menanyakan hal yang paling tak ingin Ggio jawab saat ini. Soifon menghilang dari balik dinding putih tulang bersamaan dengannya hilang dari pandangan Ggio. Ggio mengalihkan perhatian dari tembok putih ke wajah Yoruichi.

Kemudian ia menggeleng ramah. Mencoba ramah, untuk lebih tepatnya. Semua orang tahu bahwa ketika kita mendapatkan satu kamar di rumah orang lain, diperlukan sikap ramah. Lagi-lagi Ggio menggeleng ketika Yoruichi mengerutkan alis matanya.

Soifon muncul lagi dari arah dapur, selanjutnya menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Tak luput dari retina mata Ggio yang bertugas menangkap bayangan benda—dalam kasus ini: Soifon. Dan Yoruichi tak lupa untuk memperhatikan ini, Ggio yang begitu seksama memandang Soifon.

Yoruichi membisiki Byakuya, "mungkin ingatannya sudah kembali?" yang mana dibalas gelengan lembut dari Kuchiki Byakuya.

"_Aitsu_"—suara Ggio terdengar selepas Soifon hilang dari ruangan itu—"_kirei, da ne?_" ungkap Ggio sembari tersenyum simpul pada kedua orang tua orang yang dia maksud. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Dia… cantik, ya?"

Byakuya sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan kecil itu. "Kamu… bukan menyukainya, kan?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas.

"Eh—hah? Bukan, bukan begitu. Hanya mengatakan Byakuya-_san_ dan Yoruichi-_san_ beruntung sekali memiliki anak gadis seperti dia. Sayangnya di ketus sekali," tegas Ggio terbuka. Berikutnya bola mata emas Ggio bergulir melihat ke arah tangga yang tadi dijejaki oleh Soifon.

"Um, oh ya, Ggio-_kun_, kau mau sekolah di mana?" tanya Yoruichi mengalihkan alur pembicaraan. Dalam dirinya, adrenalinnya berkerja keras untuk mengantisipasi keterkejutannya. Tentu saja karena mereka bersaudara! Karena apa lagi?

Sementara wajah Ggio penuh dengan senyum merekah. "Di mana? Tentu saja di tempat yang sama dengan putri Yoruichi-_san_ dan Byakuya-_san_," jawabnya enteng. Yoruichi membulatkan bentuk bibirnya: "o-oh."

·xxx·

"Hati-hati, ya, Ggio," pesan Lilynette di pagi yang berbeda dengan kemarin. Ggio mengenakan helm-nya dan mendudukkan telapak tangannya di setang motor pinjaman, milik Byakuya, tersebut. Ggio mengangguk kemudian melesat pergi bersama motor yang ia gunakan. Lilynette melambaikan tangannya rendah.

"_Bye_," bisik Lilynette lirih.

Seperti enggan Ggio pergi ke sekolah _itu_.

Sekolah Menengah Atas di mana Soifon bersekolah, lumayan jauh dari rumah sementara Ggio. Namun karena alurnya tak begitu sulit Ggio hafal, maka dia pergi seorang diri.

Di perjalanan, Ggio lebih banyak menyusul kendaraan lain ketimbang disusul. Sehingga ia tak menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk tiba di gerbang sekolah Soifon yang berdiri angkuh. Ggio bersiul ketika melihat begitu besarnya gerbang sekolah ini kemudian ia melepas helm-nya, di mana poni rambut hitamnya agak tersibak manis.

Angin lembut dari begitu banyak pohon yang menjulang di sana, membisik di telinga Ggio.

Ggio memasuki sekolah itu setelah motornya—atau motor 'ayah' Soifon—telah terpakir rapi. Yang pertama dilihatnya ketika melewati gerbang hijau sekolah itu adalah jajaran kelas yang berjajar begitu hebat. Setiap sudut amatlah bersih.

Terutama ruang guru yang menjadi objek sasarannya.

Ggio melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru untuk menemui PKS Kesiswaan. Sedikit banyak ia berharap bertemu perempuan 'itu'. Perempuan yang tinggal satu atap dengannya itu.

Rasanya risih; Ggio ditatapi sejumlah siswi-siswi di mana mereka tersenyum setelah Ggio tersenyum. Beberapa detik setelah Ggio memalingkan muka, siswi-siswi itu memekik histeris sembari menunjuk-nunjuknya.

Oh, ia teringat pada satu hal.

Ggio memutar tubuhnya, berbalik kepada kerumunan siswi-siswi itu, walau sebenarnya ia enggan. Bisik-bisikan seperti "ia kemari!" atau yang lainnya, terdengar samar-samar.

Ggio bertanya, "ruang guru, di mana, ya?" dan gadis yang paling dekat jaraknya dengan Ggio, membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

Ini siang hari yang berisik namun rekan-rekannya berani bertaruh, jantung gadis berambut hitam diikat dua bagian itu sedang berdegup kencang.

"Loly Aivirrne, cepatlah jawab dia!" desak perempuan berperawakan tomboi, berambut pirang, jabrik dan mata hijau _emerald_.

"Sa-sabarlah sedikit! "Err, di tikungan itu"—Loly menunjuk tikungan lebar—"be-berbeloklah dan… k-kau sampai," jelasnya terbata-bata dan wajah sewarna dengan bola mata _light_ _pink_-nya.

Ggio menepuk pundak gadis bernama Loly Aivirrne itu—lalu ia sadar seharusnya ia tak melakukan hal itu karena itu membuat detak nadi perempuan itu bertambah kencang—kemudian berbalik sambil membisikkan "_arigatou_."

Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangan Ggio. Ia tak akan sanggup untuk hidup di antara siswi-siswi gila seperti mereka. "_Kyaaa_~! Loly-_chan~_! Kau… blablabla." Ggio bertambah merinding. Ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain. Niatnya menanyakan nama Loly: padam.

Tikungan yang dimaksud gadis berkuncir itu terlihat semakin jelas. Kemudian Ggio melebarkan langkah kakinya agar lebih cepat sampai di tempat itu—ruang guru bercat _crème_ itu.

Ggio nyaris tertabrak seorang wanita muda. Ia menghindar.

Wanita itu melihat Ggio yang alih-alih menggunakan seragam sekolah malah menggunakan baju kasual. "_Go-gomen nasai_," ucap wanita itu kemudian menunduk. Wanita tersebut menaikkan wajahnya. Bertemu tatap dengan Ggio.

"Ggi-Ggio Vega-_san_?" tanyanya tergagap-gagap. Ggio mengangguk perlahan. Ia takut salah bertindak di sekolah itu. _"Gomen ne._ A-ah, mari, ke arah sini." Wanita berambut perak itu mendorong Ggio ke ruang guru, pelan-pelan. "_Atashi wa, Kotetsu Isane_. Bagian pendataan di sekolah ini. Atau sekretaris kecil. _Yoroshiku_ _ne_."

Ggio mengangguk dan terus mengikuti arah dorongan Isane. Ggio sedikit bingung dengan wanita di belakangnya, karena sikapnya yang tampak gugup. Apa mungkin wanita itu juga tertarik pada Ggio? Ggio menepis jauh-jauh dugaan itu dan memilih opsi kedua, yaitu: wanita itu memang selalu gugup saat bertemu orang baru... mungkin.

Isane menarik kursinya dan duduk di sana. Ggio mengikuti gerakan wanita itu dan mulai menatapnya, menunggu deretan-deretan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir wanita itu.

"Uhm... ya, karena datamu sudah lengkap, kamu bisa mulai bersekolah besok," putusnya sambil membolak-balik beberapa lembar kertas di hadapannya. Ggio mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Besok? Apa aku tidak bisa memulainya hari ini?" Isane mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan cengiran di wajah Ggio. Isane balas tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kamu bahkan belum mengenakan baju seragam sekolah." Isane melirik baju Ggio. Pemuda itu mengikuti arah pandang Isane dan menarik sudut bibirnya. Isane kembali membolak-balik lembar kertas itu, sementara Ggio mengamati ruang guru yang sudah mulai sepi.

"Uhm, mungkin kamu bisa mengelilingi sekolah hari ini, agar kamu tidak tersesat besoknya," ucap Isane kemudian. Ggio memutar kepalanya dan kembali mengukir bulan sabit di wajahnya saat mendengar tawaran menggiurkan Isane.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang guru itu terbuka, hingga menarik indera pendengaran Ggio untuk membuat kepalanya berputar, mencari tahu siapa yang membuka pintu itu. Permintaannya terkabul, sosok perempuan yang ia harapkan untuk ditemuinya, kini berdiri di depan pintu dengan setumpuk buku yang tampak merepotkan.

Perempuan itu belum menyadari keberadaan Ggio yang menatapnya, dia masih terus berjalan menuju meja guru di sudut ruangan. "I-ini, Ukitake-_sensei_," ucapnya terbata sambil menahan sakit di tangannya akibat membawa buku-buku itu.

Guru berambut putih panjang itu tersenyum dan membantu Soifon mengangkat buku-buku itu. "Terima kasih, Soifon-_san_," ucapnya lembut. "Apakah ada yang belum mengumpulkan tugas ini?" tanyanya sambil menghitung jumlah buku itu.

Soifon menggeleng. "Semuanya sudah mengumpulkan. Lengkap." Ukitake memindahkan tumpukan buku itu ke sisi kanannya dan kembali menatap Soifon. "Baiklah, saya permisi, _S__ensei_," pamitnya. Ukitake mengangguk, lalu Soifon mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh meja guru itu.

Ggio tersenyum simpul melihat punggung perempuan itu yang semakin menjauhinya, perempuan itu masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Ggio—saudara kembarnya. "Soifon-_san_!" Ggio terlonjak kaget saat mendengar panggilan itu dilontarkan oleh wanita di belakangnya.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya berdetak aneh saat menyadari permepuan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dalam hitungan detik maka mereka akan bertemu pandang dan Ggio semakin tidak bisa menghentikan _**hasrat**_ dirinya yang ingin semakin dekat dengan sosok perempuan bermata kelabu itu.

Soifon memutar kepalanya perlahan, matanya terbelalak saat menyadari sosok yang duduk di hadapan Isane. Sosok yang ingin ia hindari, sosok yang semakin membuat _**hasrat**_nya membuncah untuk kembali ke masa lalu.

"Bisa kemari sebentar?" pinta Isane. Soifon ingin berbalik dan mengabaikan panggilan wanita itu begitu saja. Tapi apa? Jika dia melakukannya maka _image_ yang dia bangun dengan susah payah akan hancur begitu saja.

Dan dia **tidak** akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, apalagi jika alasannya karena pemuda bermata _golden_ itu. Tidak akan. Otak Soifon mulai menyusun spekulasi-spekulasi tentang kedatangan Ggio ke sekolahnya, sembari mendekati meja Isane.

Tapi nihil, semuanya merujuk pada sebuah penjelasan: Ggio akan bersekolah di sekolahnya, atau jika ingin dalam sudut pandang yang lain, Ggio dan Soifon akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Yang berarti mereka akan selalu bersama. Tidak mungkin dan tidak boleh.

Mereka beradu pandang saat Soifon berdiri di depan meja Isane, yang berarti di samping Ggio. "Ada apa, Bu?" Isane mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas di bawahnya dan menatap wajah oriental Soifon.

"Tolong antarkan Vega-_san_ melihat-lihat sekolah kita. Karena dia akan bersekolah di sini, besok," terang Isane. Soifon berusaha keras untuk tidak menggulirkan iris abunya ke arah pemuda itu.

Ia ingin menolak. Mudah saja hanya katakan dia ada ulangan, toh dia memang akan ulangan hari ini. Tapi, sudut hatinya berteriak, menyerukan perintah bagi Soifon agar menerima tawaran itu.

Soifon membuka bibirnya, bersiap melontarkan penolakannya, "... Baiklah." Sekali lagi Ggio terlonjak mendengar jawaban Soifon, dia kira perempuan itu akan menolaknya. Soifon sendiri bingung dengan jawabannya, tapi sudah terlambat untuk menarik persetujuannya kembali.

"Kalian boleh mulai berkeliling sekarang," ujar Isane sambil tersenyum ramah. Ggio beranjak dari kursinya dan Isane pun ikut berdiri. "Kembalilah kemari jika kalian sudah selesai." Ggio mengangguk.

"Saya permisi, Bu." Soifon langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Soifon mendorong pintu itu. Dia tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, dia masih terdiam dan menunggu Ggio keluar dari ruang guru.

Tak lama, pintu itu kembali terbuka. "Ayo," ajak Ggio dengan antusias. Soifon melempar pandangannya ke pemuda itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Soifon tanpa berbasa-basi. Ggio menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan balas menatap Soifon.

"Hanya bersekolah. Itu saja," timpalnya. Soifon ingin berdecak mendengar jawaban Ggio, tapi hal itu ia batalkan dan menggantinya dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa kau memilih sekolahku? Masih ada sekolah Lily yang sangat amat dekat dari rumah. Sangaaat dekat," balas Soifon dengan nada kesal. Tangan Ggio bergerak dan menutup mulutnya sendiri, berusaha meredam suara tawa yang akan keluar dari bibir itu.

Lalu, tangan Ggio yang satunya menyentuh bahu Soifon. Soifon tersentak, ini kedua kalinya mereka bersentuhan, walau kali ini kulit Soifon dibaluri seragam, tapi itu tidak menutup kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang bersentuhan.

Tangan Soifon mulai bergerak untuk menepis tangan Ggio, tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Ggio telah menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Soifon. "Apa kau kira, aku memilih sekolah ini karena ada kau di dalamnya?"

Tampaknya gadis berkepang dua itu sedikit berharap pada alasan itu. "Aku memilihnya, karena ini sekolah terbaik di lingkungan rumah kita," lanjut Ggio dan dia melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Soifon.

"Rumah**ku**," koreksi Soifon. Dia mendengus dan langsung melangkah terlebih dahulu dari Ggio. Ggio tersenyum simpul melihat Soifon, walau mungkin sejujurnya alasan dia bersekolah itu memang karena gadis itu.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka menjauhi ruang guru, Soifon sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Koridor itu bising dengan kasak-kusuk para siswi yang membicarakan Soifon dan Ggio, walau Ggio lebih banyak mendapat porsi pembicaraan.

Soifon semakin menambah laju kecepatan langkahnya dan memperlebar jaraknya dengan Ggio. Tapi, pemuda itu selalu dapat menyusul langkahnya dan itu cukup membuat Soifon kesal.

·xxx·

Soifon duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menggenggam erat ponselnya. Matanya menatap fokus acara televisi di depannya dan sesekali melirik jam dinding di atas televisi itu.

Soifon sendiri di ruangan itu, ayahnya pasti sedang berada di ruangannya dan ibunya, pasti sedang mengganggu ayahnya. Soifon mendesah dan menekan _remote_ di sampingnya untuk mengganti acara televisi itu.

Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt.

Soifon terlonjak saat merasakan getaran di telapak tangannya akibat ponselnya. Dengan cepat dia membuka ponselnya dan sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis terukir di wajahnya saat menatap nama pengirim pesan singkat di ponsel Soifon.

_Sender__: Ulquiorra__ (+813…)  
__Apa yang sedang ada di pikiranmu?_

Soifon terdiam sejenak, memikirkan balasan pesan singkat tersebut.

Blam.

Sebuah hentakan itu membuat konsentrasi Soifon buyar, refleks kepalanya berputar dan menangkap sosok Ggio yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Abaikan dia, Soifon, abaikan.

Soifon kembali menatap layar ponselnya dan mulai menekan tombol _reply_.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Ggio menatap Soifon dengan bingung, baru kali ini dia menatap Soifon begitu... bersemangat? Rasa penasaran menggelitik hati Ggio. Dia ingin tahu dengan siapa Soifon sedang berkomunikasi sekarang.

Apakah dengan temannya? Atau... kekasihnya? Ggio melangkah cepat menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri Soifon. Karena begitu asik dengan ponselnya Soifon tak menyadari Ggio sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Mata Ggio terbelalak saat membaca nama penerima di pesan singkat itu.

_To: Ulquiorr__a (+813…)_

'_Ulquiorra? Siapa? Laki-laki?'_

Sesuatu yang aneh kembali dirasakan Ggio, dia tidak suka melihat senyum Soifon yang terukir lagi-lagi untuk laki-laki selain dirinya. Bahkan hingga detik ini, perempuan itu masih enggan mengukir senyum untuk Ggio.

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa tersenyum kepada Tesla dan juga kepada pemuda yang bahkan tidak berada tepat di depan mereka.

"Siapa... Ulquiorra?" Soifon terkejut mendengar suara Ggio yang berdengung tepat di telinganya. Kepalanya berputar dan menemukan iris _golden_ Ggio yang... menuntut jawaban dari Soifon.

Soifon terperanjat.

·xxx·

"_The best thing a thief can do is stealing, including people's heart."  
—Kaitou Kid_

·xxx·

._**tsuzuku**_.

_**Desire Prison's **__Note_: ngga! ngga tauk! zu-_nyan_ yang nulis 'bu' untuk isane! bukan aku! aku cuma ngegedein hurup! /blagh oh, teman-teman pembaca sekalian, karena keteledoran**ku**, di _chapter_ kemarin lupa dikasih _quote_ di akhir. heh. heh. he.

aku sih masih suka fic ini. nyahahah!

btw, flam3r-_san_ (maap kalo salah, aku lupa gimana nulisnya), kemaren yang nulis _AN_ itu aku (dan selalu aku). maap, yek. oh, 'aku' di _AN_ ini adalah yang _penname_-nya _Fantôme la Voleur_ (_a.k.a._ yumi. siapa sih yang ngga kenal yumi? /DORDORDOR dan yang ngga kenal, yuk kenalan! #nyampah). itu, _quote_ di atas keren eiii. ._. kid-_sama_~!


	4. Prison 4: Eavesdropper

"_Siapa... Ulquiorra?"_

**P**RISONER OF **L**OVE  
by yuzumi29  
**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

_Prison Four: Eavesdropper_

·xxx·

Mengapa di saat Soifon tak mau bertemu bola mata emas itu, ia harus bertemu dengannya? Soifon terbelalak. Semua keterkejutannya terpancar dari sorot matanya dan gestur tubuhnya.

"B-bukan urusanmu," jawabnya sembari menenangkan diri. "Lebih baik kau diskusikan saja tentang sekolah barumu bersama _Kaasan _atau _Tousan_." Soifon kembali duduk, mencoba tenang. Berharap tak akan ada lagi pertanyaan lain untuk dirinya.

Tapi ia pasti salah. "… Ulquiorra?" ulang Ggio. Ggio bukan tipe orang yang langsung puas dengan jawaban semacam itu.

Soifon mulai jengah dengan kelakuan pemuda yang sebenarnya adalah kakak kembarnya itu. Apakah sebegitu pentingnya kehidupan Soifon bagi Ggio? Memangnya dia tahu siapa Soifon sebenarnya?

Soifon ingin berteriak keras tentang siapa ia sebenarnya. Ingin sekali. Namun ada beberapa komponen penyusun hati dan otaknya yang menolak hal itu.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Soifon meminta alasan yang logis. "Apa yang mengharuskan aku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tuntut Soifon lagi. Kelabunya warna mata Soifon, terlihat dari ekor matanya. Ia mendelik Ggio.

"Aku tak punya… alasan. Aku… merasa harus tahu siapa dia." Tatapan mata Ggio tampak bertambah kosong. Ggio terus memperhatikan layar ponsel Soifon. Mengeja huruf demi huruf nama Ulquiorra. Pandangannya berpaling; ia menatap Soifon. "... Siapa?"

Soifon semakin meraung-raung di dalam hatinya. Ggio tak memiliki alasan, walaupun hanya satu alasan logistik. Kepalanya menggeleng seakan menolak kenyataan. Kenyataan Ggio kehilangan ingatan.

Kalau Ggio tahu siapa dia dan siapa orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Soifon tak perlu kalut, bukan? Soifon ingin sekali memberi tahu Ggio tentang berderai-derai kisah, namun saat ini Ggio hanyalah penginap gratis. Bukan siapapun.

Mungkin suatu hari nanti mereka akan bertemu bintang surga yang rela memperbaiki segalanya….

"... Bukan." Soifon mengambangkan suaranya. "Bukan siapapun. Dan… hei, Ggio Vega, kenapa kau terus menanyaiku hal aneh seperti itu?" Perlahan-lahan Soifon memutar kepalanya mencari gambaran perasaan di dalam mata _golden_ Ggio.

Ggio memejamkan matanya. Menarik udara ke dalam paru-parunya. Kemudian ia hembuskan karbondioksida yang terbawa. Ia ingin segala hal aneh yang mengarungi pikirannya ikut menghembus jauh darinya.

Ia berkata, "Soifon, aku hanya ingin tahu."

Baiklah, gadis berkepang itu mulai luluh dengan lima kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Ggio. Tapi, tidak, dia tidak boleh luluh hanya karena kata-kata seperti itu. Soifon harus membalasnya dengan kata-kata tajam seperti biasanya, ya seperti biasanya.

"Ingin tahu? Oh, setelah kau menginap gratis di rumahku dan sekarang kau ingin mencampuri segala urusanku?" Soifon mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap tajam Ggio. "Sebaiknya, kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Tuan penginap gratis," tekannya.

Amarah Ggio terpancing. Telapak tangannya bergetar karena ingin menampar perempuan di hadapannya itu. Kuku jarinya menekan telapak tangannya. Ia tahu ia tak punya alasan untuk melakukannya. Tapi hal itu terasa wajar dan…

… nostalgik.

"... Terserah." Ggio berbalik badan. Berdiam di tempat. Nampaknya ia bimbang tentang ke mana ia harus pergi. Itu bukan soal. Ini bukan rumah Ggio—secara maya. Ia telah membuat masalah besar. Sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara meminta maaf kepada perempuan itu, yang bersarang di otaknya.

Soifon menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutup mulutnya. Sepercik air bergelut di ujung kelopak matanya. Ia baru menyadari kata-katanya terlalu tajam. Soifon menatap punggung Ggio yang masih membelakanginya. "Ggi-Ggio, a-aku…"

Ggio mengedikkan pundaknya. "Aku tahu. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertanya, Soifon." Ggio meringis kecil lalu membalikkan lagi badannya menghadap Soifon. "Maaf, oke? Selesai?" Lalu ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar rumah, memutar kenopnya.

Keluar.

"_Warui_, Ggio."

·xxx·

Ggio tak pernah melihat bintang di tengah malam sendirian, seingatnya. Selalu saja ada tangan hangat yang menggenggamnya. Seakan tak mau kehilangan. Itu seingatnya. Ia tak mau percaya bahwa Aizen-lah yang melakukan itu—karena itu mustahil, tapi… apakah ada kemungkinan lain?

Tangga panjang bersandar di dinding luar rumah Kuchiki itu. Dan tangga itu membuat Ggio semakin ingin menaiki atap rumah itu. Untuk melihat bintang dengan lebih jelas—walau sebenarnya itu tak benar. Mana mungkin bintang akan terlihat lebih jelas hanya karena itu?

Ggio bersusah payah mengangkat tangga panjang itu dan menempatkan pada posisi yang pas. Ketika segalanya telah ia rasa pas, Ggio meraih salah satu pijakannya—

"Hei, Tetangga!" Suara yang baru dikenalnya kemarin lusa terdengar familiar di telinga Ggio. Itu pasti suara Lilynette Gingerback. Senyum merekah Lilynette menyambutnya di taman rumah Lilynette.

"Eh… hai. Apa kabar?" balas Ggio. "Mau ikut?" Ggio menunjuk atap rumah keluarga Kuchiki sambil tersenyum menanggapi senyum Lilynette.

Lilynette tersenyum lebih manis. "T-tentu," jawabnya gugup.

Kini Lilynette telah duduk di sebelah Ggio. Memperhatikan taburan bintang gemerlap di langit yang gelap gulita. Lilynette tersenyum untuk mengekspresikan kekagumannya.

"Keren, hm?" tanya Ggio meyakinkan. Ggio ikut tersenyum cerah, seakan kata bertengkar tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Tapi matanya tetap memancarkan pendar cahaya kesesalan.

"Ah," Lilynette mengiyakan. Senyum Ggio yang mulai redup tertangkap mata Lilynette. " A…da apa, Ggio?" ucap Lilynette agak khawatir. "Mana Soifon?" tanya Lilynette lagi. Kali ini lebih khawatir. "Jangan bilang…"

"Ya, 'jangan bilang' itulah yang terjadi." Ggio tertawa perih. "Hh… hahaha. Hebat. Baru saja tiga hari aku tinggal di rumah ini, sudah banyak hal yang kupermasalahkan dengan sahabatmu itu. Keren juga, hm?"

Lilynette membelalak. Bola matanya bergetar. "Ap-apanya yang keren? Kaupikir itu keren? Itu—" Lilynette meremas celana hitam longgarnya. Wangi malam menguar lembut. Lilynette nyaris menangis.

"Ggio, kau tahu?"

"Tidak."

Lilynette mencubit paha Ggio sehingga Ggio berjengit kesakitan. "Dengarkan aku," kata Lilynette kesal. "Aku dan Kakakku, Starrk, pernah bertengkar seperti kalian. Hanya karena hal sepele ketika ia masih kuliah.

"Ia pernah mengintip isi buku harianku. Hahaha. Sekarang hubungan kami tak sedekat dulu," jelas Lilynette sedih. "Mm, kuharap kalian tak seperti kami." Kemudian Lilynette menutup kalimatnya dengan seulas senyum.

Ggio membuka celah bibirnya. "Tapi kami bukan kakak-adik. Tenanglah."

Dan saat itu Lilynette terkejut. Bola matanya membulat penuh. _'Tapi kami bukan kakak-adik.' _Lilynette membayangkan Soifon yang mendengar hal itu. Hanya bayangan, namun… menyayat hati. Air mata Lilynette rebak.

Celana kasual Lilynette terbasahi air matanya. "Hei!" seru Ggio. "Hei, Lily, ada apa? Lilynette? Aku akan meminta maaf lagi. Li—"

Lilynette menyorot wajah Ggio. Mencari kesadaran diri di dalam pandangan matanya. Memang Ggio kehilangan ingatan. "… Uhk."

"Lilynette. Maafkan aku. Lily, Lily, kumohon! Lily! Li—"

"A-a-aku tahu. A-aku hanya…. Hahaha." Lilynette tertawa renyah. Ggio terkejut sesaat, lalu ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

·xxx·

Keesokan harinya, Ggio bangun lebih siang. Itu bukan masalah besar karena hari ini tak ada kegiatan apapun—baik sekolah maupun _modelling_.

Soifon berkata padanya bahwa hari ini guru-guru akan rapat. Tak ada gunanya masuk sekolah karena absen tak akan dihitung. Soifon mengatakannya kemarin malam dari balik daun pintu kamar Ggio.

Ggio dibangunkan oleh suara-suara percakapan yang kedengarannya lebih dari tiga atau empat orang. Ia beranjak menjauh dari ranjangnya.

Ketika ia telah memunculkan dirinya keluar—"TESLA LINDOCRUZ!"—ia berteriak. "Apa yang kau lakukan di SINI?" teriaknya.

Soifon menatap Ggio agak terkejut, namun kemudian tatapan itu berubah menjadi ketus.

Di ruangan itu duduklah Soifon, Byakuya, Yoruichi, Tesla, dan Lilynette—ditambah Ggio dan baju kusutnya yang baru saja bangun tidur—di kursi ruang makan.

Lilynette yang terkejut, membulatkan bola matanya. "Ggio!" ia meneriakkan nama Ggio dengan senang. "Mimpi apa kau, Tuan? Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, tampaknya." Lilynette menyengir.

"Em, itu tidak penting, Lily. Apa yang dia"—Ggio menunjuk Tesla—"lakukan di sini?"

Soifon bergumam nyaris tak terdengar, "'Lily'? 'Lily', katanya? Memangnya dia siapa?" cibirnya.

"Tesla?" tanggap Yoruichi. "Dia tidak menyukai apartemen yang ia tinggali. Di kamarmu masih cukup untuknya, bukan?" lanjut Yoruichi ramah dibarengi seringai manisnya.

Ggio terbelalak. Hanya satu pilihan yang bisa dan harus ia ambil: menerimanya. "H-haha, te-tentu saja ada. Hah-haha," tutur Ggio terpaksa. "… Selama minumanku tak ia ambil lagi," gumamnya.

Byakuya mengangkat wajahnya dari koran pagi bacaannya. "Kau keberatan, Ggio?"

Ggio bergidik. "Te-tentu saja ti—"

"Iya," lanjut Soifon sembarangan kemudian menyapit lauk makanannya dengan sumpit berwarna cokelat di sela-sela jemarinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Ggio. "Iya, 'kan?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, Soifon!" sanggah Ggio agak khawatir akan terkena kemarahan orang tua Soifon. "_Ne_, Tesla-_kun_?" Tesla mengekeh geli.

"Ck, ck," decak Soifon kecil.

_Drr, drr, drr._

Soifon meraih ponselnya dari saku celana abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Ia tekan tombol yang di layar tertulis '_show'_,

_Sender__: Ulquiorra__ (+813…)  
Di mana, kita akan bertemu?_

Soifon menerawang langit-langit ruang makan tempatnya duduk, memutar otaknya dan mencari balasan yang tepat. Di kepalanya terlintas sebuah tempat yang bagus untuk acara bertemunya bersama Ulquiorra Schiffer, sang model saingan Tesla.

Soifon mengetikkan jawabannya dengan lancar sehingga huruf-huruf muncul dengan cepat di layar ponselnya. Soifon menekan tombol _send_.

Diam-diam Ggio memperhatikan gerakan _tap-dance_ jemari Soifon.

Di seberang sana, Ulquiorra dan manajernya dikejutkan oleh lantunan dering pesan singkat dari ponsel Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tetap berwajah datar lalu meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja kaca ruang pemotretan.

"Dia membalas dengan cepat sekali," komentar sang manajer, Cirucci Sanderwicci. "Dia menyukaimu, eh?" tanyanya _playful_.

Ulquiorra melirik manajer di sampingnya. "Mana mungkin."

"Haha! Ulquiorra, kau lucu sekali. Aku, bahkan, tidak berkata serius." Cirucci mencubit pipi Ulquiorra.

"Hentikan, Manajer," tegur si pemilik bola mata _emerald_ tanpa basa-basi. Cirucci memajukan bibirnya.

"Ulquiorra, sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku Cirucci. Atau Ciru-chan!" Ulquiorra memutar bola matanya kemudian mulai membaca pesan singkat dari Soifon tersebut.

_Sender__: __Soifon (+813…)  
Di kafe Revive, bagaimana?_

Cirucci ikut membaca. "_Revive_? Aku tahu tempat itu. Aku bisa mengantarmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Cirucci sembil memilin rambut _amethyst_-nya kemudian memakaikan jepit dengan warna yang senada pada rambutnya. "Aku yakin kau tak tahu arahnya, Ulquiorra," tambahnya.

"Aku tidak menaiki mobil penggila warna _amethyst_ sepertimu," Ulquiorra menolak secara tak langsung. Pria berambut hitam itu tahu benar kefanatikan Cirucci terhadap warna _amethyst_.

Cirucci menepuk dahinya. Wangi anggur menguar dari helaian poni rambutnya. "Oke, oke, kita gunakan mobil hitamku. Bagaimana?"

"Hn, baiklah," sahut Ulquiorra.

·xxx·

_Ting tong_, bel rumah Soifon berbunyi. "Soifon-_san_! Halooo? Soifon-_san_?" seru gadis berambut jingga karamel di ambang pintu rumah Soifon. "Soifon-_saaan_? Kau di dalam?" panggil Orihime, dengan senyum merekah ruah di wajahnya.

_Cklek_. "Orihime, _ka_?" terka sang ibu rumah tangga bermata emas. "Aah! Mencari Soifon, eh? Sebentar ya, Sayang." Yoruichi berbalik ke dalam rumahnya. Wangi jeruk dari sampo yang baru saja ia gunakan sempat tercium Orihime.

Orihime menunggu Soifon keluar dari 'istana'-nya dengan sabar. Senyum di wajahnya tak kunjung layu. Begitu Soifon muncul dari tikungan kecil di rumahnya, mereka saling berlari menghampiri masing-masing.

Soifon menuai senyum di wajahnya kemudian memeluk teman lamanya itu. "Orihime! Kapan kau datang dari Sapporo?" tanya Soifon antusias lalu melepas pelukannya. Senyumnya perlahan menghilang. Tetapi pancaran senang di matanya tak berhenti menyala.

"Baru saja aku sampai. Lily-_chan_ membereskan barang-barangku dan ia menyuruhku bertemu denganmu. Ehehe. Sepupuku itu memang tetap baik. Bagaimana kabarmu, Soifon-_san_?" kata Orihime panjang lebar.

Soifon tersenyum lagi, menyambut pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja aku—"

"Hei, ada apa ribut-ribut?" protes Tesla dengan rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan. "H-ha? Oh, temanmu, Soifon?" tebak Tesla, dan tebakan itu sudah pasti benar. Tesla mendekati mereka berdua. "Namaku—hei, kau kenap…?"

Orihime membelalakkan matanya. Lebih terkejut lagi. "Te-Tes-Tesla LINDOCRUZ! Ya Tuhan! Benar-benar Tesla! Oh, Soifon-_san_…"

"O-Orihime?" Soifon mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan mata Orihime. "Em, dia bukan Tesla Lindocruz. Hanya _copycat_." Soifon terpaksa mengatakannya.

"E-eh? Bohong!" Orihime nampak kecewa. Tesla tertawa tanpa niat.

"Namaku Tesla Lindocruz, kali ini bukan kebohongan." Tesla tertawa ramah. "Kau?" Tesla bertanya balik.

Orihime tempak bingung untuk sesaat, kemudian ia mengerti apa yang tadi Soifon katakan. "Inoue Orihime. Sepupu sahabat Soifon-_san_, Lilynette," jawab Orihime sembari tersenyum cantik. Permata kelabunya berkilau cerah.

"Oh, sepupu Lilynette-_chan_? Aku model di agensi kakaknya. Tinggal di sini sesaat." Tesla melanjutkan dengan tertawa lalu membenahi rambut _blond_-nya.

Soifon mendelik Tesla. "Lilynette-_**chan**_?" katanya menyinggung Tesla. Kepangan rambut Soifon singgah di bahunya sendiri.

"Ayolah, Soifon-_**chan**_, kita sangat akrab. Lily-_chan_ sangat baik," sahut Tesla membela diri. Karena _first_ _impression_ adalah yang terpenting bagi orang sepertinya.

Soifon semakin kesal. "Berhenti memanggilku—dan Lily—begitu!"

"Hm? Oke, oke, Soifon…-_chan_," goda Tesla kemudian kabur ke arah dapur.

"TESLA! KEMARI!" seru Soifon keras sambil berkacak pinggang.

Dari ruangan lain di mana Ggio duduk tenang, terdengar suara membahana Soifon itu. Yang… entah mengapa menyayat hati. Ggio berdiri, menuju sumber suara itu.

Ggio menangkap sosok berambut jingga karamel di sebelah Soifon yang masih berwajah masam. Orihime terkejut. "Ggi-Ggio-_kun_? Kau…"

Soifon nyaris melompat. Gawat, ia lupa memberitahu soal Ggio kepada Orihime. Ggio menjawab, "kita pernah bertemu—di mana?"

Kalimat itu lagi.

Kalimat yang Ggio gunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Soifon tiga hari yang lalu. Soifon mengeraskan wajahnya, mencari kalimat yang harus ia katakan kali ini. "A-ah, maksud Orihime adalah _Ree-o_, _Ree-o_. Kau mirip bintang iklan _Ree-o_, Ggio."

"_Ree-o_? Apa itu?" Ggio bertanya linglung. Tapi Ggio amat yakin, perempuan berambut jingga itu menyebut namanya, bukan _Ree-o_. Ggio membuang jauh-jauh kekeraskepalaannya. Ah, dan gadis itu mengatakan 'Ggio-_kun_'. Mana mungkin '_Ree-o-kun_'.

Soifon menggeleng sembari memporak-poranda wajah kerasnya menjadi seperti semula. Orihime menepuk pundak Soifon, bibirnya mendekati telinga Soifon. "A-apa? Apa maksudnya?" Soifon tak menjawab. "S-Soifon-_san_?"

Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya menuju wajah Soifon… yang pucat.

Ia hampir bisa melupakan bahwa Ggio adalah kakaknya. Sekarang? Persetan dengan semua itu.

"O-Orihime, ayo ke rumah Lily," ajak Soifon merasa terganggu dengan suasana ini. Soifon berbisik pada Orihime, "oh, kau mau ikut aku ke _Revive_ _Café_, nanti sore?" Orihime menjawab dengan senyum persetujuan. "Aku akan bertemu…

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

·xxx·

Pemuda berkepang pendek dan berambut acak-acakan itu mengenakan sepatunya di depan rumah sementaranya. Hanya Ggio yang berada di rumah besar itu. Sang pemilik rumah pergi berbelanja keperluan sehari-hari.

Tesla pergi dengan Starrk ke agensi untuk mengurus sesuatu. Dan anak pemilik rumah baru saja pergi bersama Orihime entah ke mana. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Ggio. Dia tahu dengan pasti ke mana gadis berkepang dua itu pergi.

Ggio menghentakan sepatu yang baru saja selesai ia kenakan. Ggio berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"_Revive_ kafe," gumam Ggio pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai menyalakan mesin motornya. Tak lama raungan mulai terdengar dari knalpot motor itu.

Dari tempatnya. Lilynette menatap Ggio dari jendela kamarnya.

·xxx·

"Di mana dia?" tanya Orihime sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam kafe itu. kafe itu cukup ramai pada saat-saat seperti ini, sehingga membutuhkan kejelian pandangan yang sangat tinggi untuk mencari sesosok manusia dengan rambut hitam dan bola mata _emerald_.

"Di sana!" seru Soifon hingga mengagetkan Orihime. Soifon menatap seseorang yang sedang menyesap kopinya dan memandang keluar jendela. Soifon pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja orang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Orihime menahan tangan Soifon. "Aku... ke... toilet sebentar, ya?" pintanya. "Kau duluan saja," lanjutnya.

"Tidak, aku menunggumu di sini," ucap Soifon tegas.

"Soifon-_san_, kau mau membiarkan dia menunggumu?" Soifon menatap punggung pemuda itu dan menatap Orihime secara bergantian. Lalu, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baik, baik, tapi awas kalau kau meninggalkanku," ancam Soifon. Orihime hanya tersenyum simpul dan segera melesat ke toilet. Soifon menghembuskan napasnya dan segera menghampiri meja itu.

"Ulquiorra," sapa Soifon. Ulquiorra memutar kepalanya dan menatap Soifon yang berusaha menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya datar dan Soifon segera duduk di kursinya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Ulquiorra. Soifon mengamati deretan nama makanan dan minuman di daftar menu itu. Ulquiorra hanya mengamati perempuan di depannya. "Apa kemarin terjadi sesuatu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Soifon tersentak.

"Ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa," jawab Soifon. "Aku pesan kopi saja." Ulquiorra langsung menjentikan jarinya dan seorang _waitress_ kafe itu menghampiri meja mereka berdua.

Ulquiorra menunjukan dua pesanan kepada _waitress_ tersebut dan Soifon hanya menatap gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Memang, dia sudah sering melihat Ulquiorra di beberapa majalah dan televisi, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kulit asli pemuda itu jauh lebih pucat dari yang ia lihat di layar kaca.

"Kenapa kau kemarin membalas pesanku lebih lama dari biasanya?" Soifon terbangun dari lamunannya dan menatap iris _emerald_ Ulquiorra. Soifon memutar bola matanya dan menatap toilet berkali-kali berharap Orihime segera keluar dari sana. Lalu dia mendesah.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja tiba-tiba rumahku mengalami gempa bumi." Ulquiorra mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Soifon. Tak lama _waitress_ itu kembali dengan membawa dua buah pesanan.

"Maaf menunggu lama!" seru Orihime mengagetkan Soifon yang ingin meminum kopinya. Ulquiorra mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap seorang perempuan dengan rambut jingga karamel berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Soifon. Gadis berkepang itu hanya menatap Orihime yang sedang mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Astaga, kau... benar-benar Ulquirra Schiffer ya-yang terkenal itu?" Orihime menatap takjub bola mata _emerald_ milik Ulquiorra. Orihime menggosokan kedua tangannya pada roknya dan mengulurkannya.

"Inoue Orihime." Ulquiorra menyambut uluran tangan itu dan rasanya Orihime akan pingsan saat itu juga.

"Aku rasa kau sudah menyebutkan namaku tadi." Ulquiorra menarik tangannya dan Orihime langsung menganggukan kepalanya secara cepat. Soifon mengerutkan dahinya melihat reaksi Orihime.

"Ayo," ajak Ulquioraa dan segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ayo?"

"Aku mengosongkan semua jadwalku hari ini. Apa kita akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di kafe ini?" Soifon menatap kopinya yang bahkan belum disentuh.

"Tapi..." Ulquiorra memahami maksud Soifon dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakannya begitu saja di meja. Lalu, ia langsung menarik tangan gadis itu. "He-hei!" Orihime hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengikuti langkah kedua orang itu.

·xxx·

Tesla membuka jendela kamar 'baru'nya dan menemukan jendela Lilynette yang juga tengah terbuka, tapi tak terlihat tanda-tanda sang pemilik kamar di dalamnya. "Lily-_chan_!" panggil Tesla.

Lilynette mendengar panggilan itu, tapi ia hanya 'pura-pura' tidak mendengarnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Lily-_chan_!" panggil Tesla lagi.

Lilynette memutar tubuhnya dan mengambil bantal untuk menutupi telinganya. "Lily-_chan_!" Dan saat itu juga bantal itu langsung dilempar oleh Lilynette dan tubuhnya langsung berdiri dari ranjang empuknya.

"Berisik, tahu!" bentak Lilynette dengan sedikit hentakan pada kaca jendelanya. Tesla hanya terkekeh dan mulai bertopang dagu. Lilynette bersiap menutup jendela kamarnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu," tahan Tesla, tapi tentu saja tak didengarkan oleh Lilynette. "Kau tahu ke mana perginya Ggio?—dan Soifon?" hal itu cukup membuat Lilynette menghentikan gerakannya dan kembali membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar.

"Kalau Soifon aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu," ucapnya dan Tesla memberengut mendengar perkataan Lilynette. "Lalu, Ggio... aku tidak tahu, tadi dia pergi dengan menggunakan motornya." Tesla mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya dia mengenal kota ini?" tanya Tesla agak meremehkan. Lilynette mengedikan bahunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

'_Secara teknis, __se__haru__s__nya dia mengenal kota ini,'_ batinnya.

"Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Semacam tidur siang?" tanya Tesla lagi. Lilynette menggeleng.

"Hanya memikirkan sesuatu ten—astaga, kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini padamu?" Lilynette langsung menarik jendelanya kembali dan menutup jendelanya dengan keras. Tesla terkikik melihat sikap Lilynette.

"Tesla!" panggil Yoruichi dari bawah. "Turun sebentar!" pintanya. Tesla langsung menjauhi jendela itu dan keluar dari kamar.

"Aku ke sana, Yoruichi-_san_," balas Tesla.

Cklek.

·xxx·

Ggio memarkirkan motornya di depan kafe itu. Pandangannya menyipit saat melihat Soifon keluar dari kafe bersama seseorang laki-laki yang menggandeng tangannya. Ggio mengerutkan alisnya.

Lalu pandangannya teralih ke sosok perempuan berambut jingga karamel di belakang mereka berdua yang sedang tertawa pelan.

Ggio mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ketiga orang itu, berusaha membuntutinya. Ketiga orang itu berkeliling sambil sesekali berhenti hanya untuk melihat aksesoris yang terjejer rapi di pinggir jalan.

Sesekali Ulquiorra meletakan jepitan ke kepala Soifon yang bermacam-macam. Ggio mual melihatnya. Baiklah, dia mulai kesal dengan kegiatannya ini.

Harusnya dia tidak mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua gadis itu dan akhirnya membuatnya membuntuti ketiga orang itu.

Ketiga orang itu kembali berjalan dan berhenti lagi untuk membeli permen. Astaga, Ggio kini menjadi benci akan permen karena lagi-lagi Ulquiorra dengan tangannya memasukan permen itu ke dalam mulut Soifon.

Terjerat.

Dia semakin terjerat akan perasaannya sendiri tentang gadis berkepang itu yang bahkan dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasa seperti ini.

Dan akhirnya permainan petak umpet itu berakhir, ketika Orihime memutar kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Ggio. "Ggi—Vega-kun?"

Apa yang kau lakukan, Ggio? Harusnya kau lari sekarang, menghilang di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Tapi apa? Kau diam, seolah membatu. Peredaran darahmu terhenti, ya?

Dan tentu saja, gadis berkepang bernama Soifon itu tidak tuli. Sontak dia langsung memutar kepalanya, kemudian sebuah tatapan kekesalan terpancar dari sepasang bola mata kelabu itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ulquiorra yang ikut menatap Ggio.

"Ha-ha. Dia penyebab gempa bumi di rumahku," jawab Soifon ketus sambil menimbang kepalanya.

·xxx·

_"She's not small. In my heart, her existence isn't small."_

_—Zero Kiryuu_

·xxx·

._**tsuzuku**_.

_**Eavesdropper**__**'s Prison**__ Note: _Yaks, kali ini quotesnya dari Zero-sama /plak. Pengennya sih dari Zero yang Code Geass hihihihi, tapi malah ketemu Zero Kiryuu yang dari Vampire Knight hihihi.

Lalu, Berhubung salah satu dari kami adalah panitia BVF, jadi, kita promosi sekalian.

Kawan-kawan, sudah mendaftar menjadi peserta untuk mengikuti BVF 2 a.k.a Bleach Vivariation Festival 2? Kalau belum silakan daftar, seru loh eventnya, menarik banget. Eventnya akan dimulai bulan April, jangan sampe telat daftar, ya

Gabung aja ke grupnya di FB: Bleach Vivariation Festival.

Dan follow twitnya: bleachvivafest

Dan jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, bisa ditanyakan kepada **YumitoClover **

Kami tunggu partisipasi kawan-kawan sekalian.

ja.


	5. Prison 5: Opponent

**P**RISONER OF **L**OVE  
by yuzumi29  
**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

_Prison Five:__ Opponent_

.xxx.

Orihime menatap Ggio dan Soifon secara bergantian. Tiba-tiba saja suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi tegang. Orihime menghela napas lalu menarik sudut bibirnya. "Wah! Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Sangat menyenangkan," cibir Soifon, lalu langsung berbalik dan menarik tangan Ulquiorra untuk kembali berjalan. Orihime menatap Ggio lalu menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hai, tadi kita belum sempat berkenalan, Inoue Orihime," Orihime memperkenalkan diri. Ggio melirik iris kelabu milik Orihime yang mirip dengan milik gadis berkepang di hadapan mereka. Lalu, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ggio Vega," jawab Ggio dan menyambut uluran tangan itu. Orihime tersenyum menatap wajah Ggio—yang menurut ingatannya tidak berubah malah semakin tampan.

Soifon memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Orihime dan Ggio yang sedang bersalaman dengan sebuah senyum di wajah Orihime. "Orihime, kau masih mau ikut atau tidak?" panggil Soifon ketus.

"Tentu saja masih," balas Orihime lalu menarik Ggio untuk mengikuti Soifon dan Ulquiorra.

"Hei," protes Ggio. Orihime melirik Ggio di belakangnya lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Ada apa? Kau penasaran dengan mereka berdua, 'kan?" goda Orihime. Ggio menautkan alisnya. Ya, mungkin itu alasan yang tepat kenapa Ggio membuntuti ketiga orang itu sampai ke sini.

Lalu mereka berdua kembali berjalan di belakang Ulquiorra dan Soifon.

Selebihnya mereka berdua hanya diam menatap Soifon yang sesekali tersenyum kepada Ulquiorra. Tiba-tiba Ggio melirik Orihime yang malah ditanggapi senyuman oleh gadis itu.

"Tadi, saat di rumah Soifon kau memanggilku dengan 'Ggio-_kun__'_, 'kan?" Orihime terdiam, senyuman di wajahnya luntur begitu saja. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada pemuda—yang rupanya tidak tuli—itu?

"Ha-ha, ka-kau salah dengar, aku mengatakan _Ree-o_, kok, aha-ahaha," sangkalnya. Ggio tahu pasti perempuan berambut jingga karamel itu sedang berbohong. Tapi, Ggio mulai menyimpulkan sesuatu: ada yang disembunyikan oleh orang-orang di rumah itu tentang dirinya.

.xxx.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Orihime," ucap Soifon sambil melambaikan tangannya. Orihime membalasnya dan langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya. Soifon menutup pagar rumah itu dan mendelik ke pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih atas kejutannya, Tuan penginap gratis," desis Soifon dan berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, tangannya ditahan oleh Ggio.

"Kau marah?" Soifon menepisnya.

"Tidak, aku sangat senang karena kau dat—astaga, kenapa kau bisa ke sana?" tanya Soifon penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Ggio mengantungi tangannya dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kau dan Orihime," jawab Ggio lirih. Soifon langsung mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa ke sana, memangnya kau tahu jalannya?" Benar, hal ini cukup membingungkan karena pemuda itu harusnya lupa tentang kota ini.

Bagaimana bisa ia datang ke tempat Ulquiorra dan Soifon bertemu dengan menggunakan motor dan sendiri, ya, sendiri. Untuk beberapa detik kedua pasang bola mata itu saling bertemu.

Tampaknya, Ggio sendiri juga bingung bagaimana dia bisa pergi ke tempat itu. "Aku... hanya tahu." Soifon terbelalak. Apakah pemuda itu sudah ingat? Ingat tentang semuanya? Memang, kafe itu lumayan sering dikunjungi oleh mereka berdua.

Tapi tampaknya harapan itu kembali pupus, karena pemuda itu mungkin hanya kebetulan ingat. Rasanya Soifon ingin kembali menangis, namun akhirnya dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Cklek.

"Okaeri, Soifon-_chan_!" sambut Tesla sambil menggoyangkan garpunya. Soifon ingin menghambur ke arah Tesla karena lagi-lagi pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-_chan'_.

Tapi, sekarang bukan saatnya ia melakukan hal itu. Yang harus ia pertanyakan adalah keberadaan sosok perempuan berambut pendek yang sedang tersenyum ke arah Soifon.

"Tatsuki-_san_?" Tak lama Ggio berdiri di samping Soifon yang membuat semua orang di rumah itu menatapnya termasuk Soifon. Lalu gadis itu kembali menatap Tatsuki.

Soifon melangkahkan kakinya. "Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" tanya Soifon lagi.

"Dia membawakan hasil pemotretan Ggio yang kemarin, dan akan mendiskusikan sebuah tawaran pekerjaan dengan Ggio," jelas Tesla yang sedang bersiap memasukan potongan kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yang lebih penting, kalian pergi bersama?" sambung Tesla. Soifon memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak, hanya kebetulan bertemu di jalan pulang, ya ke-be-tu-lan." Lalu Soifon langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak berniat melihat hasil pemotretan itu, walau sejujurnya iya. Tapi sekarang dia ingin menenangkan diri dulu.

Tesla menatap punggung Soifon yang menghilang di balik dinding itu, lalu melirik Ggio. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Tidak ingin melihat hasil fotomu?" Ggio langsung melebarkan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau." Ggio pun langsung berjalan cepat menuju sofa.

"Tapi sebelum itu, besok kau harus pergi ke agensi bersama Tatsuki untuk menandatangani sebuah kontrak," ucap Tesla. Kedua iris emas itu pun berkilat senang mendengarnya.

.xxx.

"Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Orihime. Apa menurutmu dia sudah—"

"Belum," potong Soifon cepat. "Dia belum mengingatnya, dia hanya kebetulan. Kebetulan mengingat letak kafe itu," kata Soifon lirih.

Lilynette terdiam di seberang sana, begitu pula Soifon yang berada di seberang telepon. Setelah itu terdengar desah napas Lilynette. "Lalu, bagaimana acara kencanmu dengan Ulquiorra?" tanyanya.

"Kencan?"

"Iya, lelaki dan perempuan jalan bersama, apalagi namanya kalau bukan kencan? Hm?" Soifon terbelalak, dia baru menyadari itu semua. Dan kini gadis bernama Lilynette Gingerback itu terkekeh pelan.

"Dengar, aku tidak kencan dengan Ulquiorra karena ada sepupumu bersamaku. Dan, pertemuan kami berjalan lancar dan... menyenangkan," jawab Soifon ragu. Lilynette tertawa mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Apa berarti kau menyukainya?" tanyanya lagi. Soifon tersentak.

"Hentikan pertanyaan bodohmu, LILYNETTE GINGERBACK!" bentak Soifon. Tapi, gadis yang dibentak malah tertawa sekencang-kencangnya, seolah menantang Soifon.

Tak lama Soifon memutus sambungan teleponnya dan membiarkan gadis berambut hijau terang itu tertawa sepuasnya.

Beberapa lama setelah telepon terputus, ponsel Soifon kembali bergetar karena sebuah pesan masuk.

_Sender__: Ulquiorra__ (+813…)_

_Apa kau sudah tiba di rumah?_

Soifon berjalan mendekati kasurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Dia menatap layar ponselnya lama-lama lalu mulai menekan tombol tertentu.

.xxx.

"Tumben _Tousan_ menelponku, ada apa?" sahut Byakuya sinis. Yoruichi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung mendekati suaminya. Byakuya mendelik ke arah Yoruichi yang dengan berisik mendekatinya dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran khas wanita itu.

"Ggio ada di sana, 'kan?" tanya Aizen. Byakuya dan Yoruichi saling berpandangan mendengar pertanyaan Aizen.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ggio kan bersamamu, _Tousan_. Lagipula dia hilang ingatan, katakan padaku bagaimana caranya Ggio ke rumahku sementara dia tidak mengingat siapa aku? Kau kan pintar, _Tousan_," tekan Byakuya.

Aizen berdecak di seberang telepon itu. "Di mana Ggio?" tanya Byakuya. Yoruichi semakin mendekatkan telinganya ke telepon itu untuk mendengar suara Aizen lebih jelas.

"Aku akan ke sana bulan depan." Byakuya dan Yoruichi kembali saling berpandangan dengan mata terbelalak. Yoruichi menarik-narik ponsel Byakuya agar memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan ayah mertuanya itu.

Tapi langsung ditahan oleh Byakuya. "Ya, ya, kau bisa datang kapan saja ke rumah ini," jawab Byakuya cepat dan langsung menutup ponselnya.

"Apa maksud orang tua itu?" ucap Yoruichi sambil memukul bantal di dekatnya. "Dan astaga, bulan depan. Aku tak mau dia mengambil Ggio dariku lagi, tidak akan," tandas Yoruichi.

Byakuya hanya menghela napas.

.xxx.

Tesla berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya menunggu giliran mandinya. "Orihime-_chan_!" sapa Tesla saat melihat gadis itu baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Dari tadi dia sudah menunggu gadis itu.

Orihime langsung tersenyum dan mendekati jendela kamarnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya gembira. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" sambungnya.

Tesla menggeleng dan kembali menatap gadis itu. "Apa kau berencana untuk tinggal di kota ini?" Orihime tampak berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Sepertinya," jawabnya disertai dengan tawa kecil.

"Bagus, apa kau mau menjadi manajerku?" Sepasang bola mata Orihime membulat sempurna mendengar tawaran menggiurkan itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tesla tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Orihime. "Baiklah, besok aku akan pergi ke tempat klien, karena kau manajerku kau harus ikut, oke? Tidak jauh kok." Orihime hanya mengangguk, rasanya dia ingin menjerit saat itu juga.

"Tesla, aku sudah selesai!" panggil Ggio. Tesla berbalik, tapi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, Tesla menatap Orihime lagi.

"Jangan lupa, besok jam sepuluh tepat," ucapnya. Dan setelah itu pintu kamar Ggio tertutup.

Sebagai gantinya pintu kamar 'Orihime' terbuka dan Lilynette masuk ke dalamnya. "Lily, coba tebak!" seru Orihime.

Lilynette menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa?" tanya Lilynette.

"Aku menjadi manager TESLA LINDOCRUZ!" pekiknya tertahan dan memeluk sepupunya itu. Lilynette hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan mendorong tubuh Orihime.

"Selamat, ya," ucap Lilynette setengah hati.

Lilynette berjalan untuk menarik kursi di meja belajarnya dan mulai mendudukinya. Lilynette mulai membuka beberapa buku dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya.

Orihime mengerucutkan bibirnya dan duduk di tepi kasur itu. "Ggio-_kun_ benar-benar lupa ingatan, ya?" tanya Orihime sambil melirik jendela di seberang kamarnya. Lilynette menghentikan aktivitasnya dan pandangannya menerawang.

"Iya," jawabnya pelan, lalu bibirnya kembali terbuka, "tapi, aku... sedikit bersyukur tentang kenyataan itu." Orihime menatap punggung Lilynette.

"Lily, jangan-jangan kau—"

"Iya, jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu 'iya', Orihime," potong Lilynette sambil menatap perempuan berambut jingga karamel itu dari ekor matanya.

.xxx.

Gedung pencakar langit ini berwarna keabuan. Beberapa area disentuh berbagai macam warna-warna cat, tapi keabuan memang yang paling dominan.

Bagian depan gedung yang amat tinggi tersebut mulai disesakkan banyak mobil-mobil mewah dari berbagai penjuru. Jam setengah sebelas barulah muncul mobil yang paling ditunggu wartawan-wartawan. Ketika dia memunculkan diri, wartawan yang semula bersembunyi mulai menguar.

Senjata yang wartawan itu bawa lumayan beragam; _recorder_; _video camera_; _microphone_ lengkap dengan _cameraman_-nya. Laki-laki pirang yang keluar dari mobil itu menerobos rimbunan wartawan itu dengan tenang.

Namun wartawan itu payah, di mobil itu masih ada manajer Tesla Lindocruz yang juga bisa ditanyai, tetapi mereka tak menanyakan pada Inoue Orihime. Karena biasanya Tesla tak bersama manajer, ia bekerja sendirian.

"_Arigatou_." Orihime kemudian mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam mobil. Awalnya ia waswas, namun rupanya tak ada satu wartawan pun di luar. Ia berjalan lambat-lambat memasuki gedung itu. Sesekali menerawang seluruh gedung.

Ini yang pertama untuknya.

Pertama kalinya ia memasuki Gedung _Skyscraper_—gedung sebuah perusahaan besar yang meminta Tesla melakukan pemotretan untuk mereka.

Orihime menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan mencari Tesla? Dan ternyata ia berbelok ke kiri—menurut seorang satpam bertubuh kekar.

.xxx.

Selesai Tesla membubuhkan tanda tangan di beberapa lembar kontrak persetujuan dengan Perusahaan _Skyscraper_, ia keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Inoue Orihime di belakangnya.

"_Gomen_, Tesla-_kun_, aku ke sana dulu," Orihime pamit, membungkuk, berikutnya menghilang di tikungan yang tak jauh dari sini.

"Ah, ya." Tesla lalu berdiam menunggu. Tidak akan ada wartawan yang masuk karena wartawan tak berhak masuk lebih dari _ground_ _floor_.

Di tikungan yang berlawanan, ia menemukan Ggio tengah berbincang-bincang. Ia berjalan mendekati juniornya itu, tetapi ketika di ujung tikungan itu… bahkan sebelum sempat menepuk bahu Ggio… ia melihat dengan siapa Ggio berbicara;

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Musuh bebuyutannya. Untuk apa Ggio berbicara dengannya? Seingat Tesla, ia sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa Ulquiorra adalah musuh mereka dalam berkarir. Suara Ggio dan Ulquiorra terdengar walau hanya berupa sayupan.

"Baiklah, Ulquiorra, aku akan bicarakan dengan manajerku, Tatsuki. Iklan apa?"

Iklan? Ulquiorra menawarkan iklan untuk musuhnya? Padahal agensi mereka berbeda. Ia pasti bermaksud buruk.

"Itu tidak penting, Ggio."

Ggio tersenyum di sana. "Oke. semoga hubungan agensi kita membaik dengan kerja sama kita ini." Ggio menjabat tangan Ulquiorra.

Ah, mana mungkin Ulquiorra memberi tawaran yang tak menguntungkan dirinya. Tentu saja **kerja sama**. Kenapa Tesla tidak memikirkan kemungkinan seperti itu? Tesla pernah diberi tawaran yang sama oleh Ulquiorra, namun ternyata itu tipuan. Agensi tempat Ulquiorra bernaung memang cerdas dan licik.

Apa Ggio sama sekali tak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Tesla tentang '_musuh'_? Tapi memang ada kemungkinan itu adalah kerja sama sungguhan. Tampang Ulquiorra yang memang selalu dingin sudah pasti mampu menipu Ggio.

"Tesla-_kun_?" Orihime menepuk punggung Tesla dari belakang bulu kuduk Tesla langsung berdiri. Kemudian Tesla berbalik dan menghembus napas.

"Orihime-_chan_, kau mengejutkanku." Tesla mengusap dadanya lalu bersandar di dinding. Orihime menyengir. "Orihime, keperluanmu sudah selesai?" Orihime mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Oke, ayo pulang." Sebelum Tesla benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, ia melirik Ggio lagi.

.xxx.

Lagi-lagi acara makan malam diramaikan celoteh Ggio. Tesla hanya berkomentar sedikit-sedikit selayaknya Soifon. Berakhirnya makan malam ditandai dengan dentingan sendok di atas piring.

"Biar aku yang cuci," tawar Soifon yang disambut anggukkan Yoruichi.

Ggio terus menatap Soifon yang berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia berniat menungguinya di dekat dapur. Ia mengambil langkah tapi tertahan. Langkahnya ditahan Tesla yang menggenggam lengan Ggio. "Te-Tesla, lepaskan, aku mau ke sana!"

"Tidak, ke sini dulu." Tesla menarik Ggio menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka berdua. Ggio menarik-narik tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya walaupun ia tahu itu percuma karena tenaga Tesla lebih besar darinya.

Ketika Tesla dan Ggio sampai di depan kamar mereka, Tesla merenggangkan genggamannya sementara Ggio menarik tangannya. "Apa, Tesla?" kata Ggio sedikit kasar.

Tesla menyimpan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Ggio untuk memelankan suaranya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, Ulquiorra itu musuh kita?" Tesla menepuk siku Ggio pelan. Tesla menyimpan sebelah lengannya di samping pinggang.

Ggio tertegun. "… Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya spontan, tanpa berpikir. "Kau menguping, ya?"

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah menguping?" Tesla memutar bola mata cokelatnya.

"Ulquiorra tidak seperti yang kaukira. Dia baik, Tesla. Walau sikapnya dingin, ia baik. Percayalah. Aku sendiri kehilangan alasan untuk—"

BRAK! Tesla memaku Ggio di pintu kamar mereka dengan lengan kanannya. Ia sendiri lupa untuk memelankan suara yang dibuatnya.

"—untuk menolaknya? Bukankah kau hanya harus mengatakan '_tidak'_? Hanya satu kata, Ggio. Satu. Aku peringatkan lagi, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Kau tidak mau dia jebak kan, Ggio?"

Ggio menepis lengan Tesla. Ia berjalan ke bawah tanpa menengok ke arah Tesla terlebih dahulu. Persetan lah.

.xxx.

Tesla menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas Soifon. Model muda itu berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Ia menarik napas lalu menghembusnya. "Namaku Tesla Lindocruz. Mohon bantuannya."

Hening. Tapi detik selanjutnya keheningan itu dipecahkan jeritan siswi-siswi yang membuat Soifon menepuk dahinya pelan-pelan. Semoga tak akan ada yang tahu di mana tempat tinggal pemuda itu.

Tak hanya kelas Soifon yang penuh sambar-sambaran pekikan. Kelas di ujung koridor mulai sahut-menyahut dengan kelas Soifon—sejak murid baru bernama Ggio Vega mengguncang kelas. Padahal Ggio hanya tersenyum sambil menyebut namanya.

Inilah yang dihasilkan Ggio dan Tesla di pagi pertama di sekolah baru mereka.

Tak cukup hanya di pagi hari, istirahat pun sama. Beberapa sumpah dikeluarkan laki-laki di sekolah itu untuk mereka. Pulang sekolah pun tak ada bedanya. Yang tak normal hanya satu: tatapan Ggio ketika melihat Tesla begitupula sebaliknya.

Soifon tidak dihantui sosok Ggio dan Tesla, memang. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak nyaman karena satu sekolah dengan mereka. Kenapa? Karena mereka model terkenal yang tinggal di rumahnya! Bagaimana kalau salah satu anggota _Fans Club_ konyol mereka mengetahui hal itu? _Bully_? Sudah pasti.

Karena itu ia pulang tanpa mengajak dua pemuda itu terlebih dahulu. Soifon menginjak lahan di luar sekolah pelan-pelan, namun dua suara serempak ini tidak pelan-pelan: "SOIFON! MAU KUANTAR PULANG?" dua suara yang saling berlomba itu datang dari dua laki-laki bertampang manis yang membawa motor masing-masing—merasa yang lebih keras akan mendapat perhatian Soifon.

.xxx.

"_Time doesn't wait for us."  
(—Minami Natsuki; Minami-ke)_

.xxx.


End file.
